Miracles Happen
by Celtic
Summary: Bumlets and Celtic are married, now they face difficult times
1. Default Chapter

Bumlets drug his feet as he made his way into the lodging house. He was no longer a newsie since he and Celtic married almost a year ago, he decided to find a better job to support the both of them.  
  
He entered the lodging house and found Celtic waiting for him as she always did. She started to get up from her place when Bumlets stopped her. "Don't get up, I'll join ya."  
  
She smiled as her husband sat next to her on the couch. Bumlets put his arms around her and hugged her before placing his hand on Celtic's middle.  
  
"It's been kickin' all day." She said.  
  
Bumlets felt around hoping the baby would kick. "Guess it decided ta start behavin' now dat Dad's home."  
  
Celtic laughed as she rested her head on his shoulder and placed her hand on top of his. Bumlets looked around and noticed they were the only two in the lodging house. "Where'd everybody go?"  
  
"Der all at Medda's," she answered, "I just didn't feel like goin'."  
  
He rested his chin on her head. It still amazed him that Celtic was his because before they started dating, Bumlets was sure on of the other newsboys would beat him to asking her out since he was so shy.  
  
"How was work?" asked Celtic.  
  
"Workin' at the mill is so much harder dan sellin' papes," he answered, smiling as he felt the baby kick, "but at least it pays more."  
  
Celtic looked up at Bumlets and smiled. "An' it gives ya dose muscles I love so much."  
  
Bumlets laughed, hugging Celtic then kissing her deeply. Before she became pregnant Celtic continued to sell newspapers even after Bumlets quit. Once they found out she was pregnant he put a stop to her selling days because he didn't want anything to happen to her or the child.  
  
"Y'think once the baby's born I should start sellin' again?"  
  
"Cel, once its born ya gotta take care of it. Der won't be time fer you'se ta sell." Said Bumlets, putting an ear to her stomach only to get kicked by his child.  
  
"But we'll need all the money we can get ta raise our child." She argued, trying hard hot to laugh.  
  
Bumlets sat up, silently laughing at the moment he shared with his child. "How 'bout we worry 'bout dat when the time comes."  
  
Celtic nodded and nestled into Bumlets. They sat in silence until the newsies returned from Medda's laughing and talking about the events of the night. Dutchy sat on the other side of Celtic and placed a hand in her stomach.  
  
"Well, nice ta see you too." She said with a smile.  
  
"I'm tellin' ya, its gotta be a boy with all the kickin' its been doin'." Said Dutchy.  
  
"Its still kickin'? Lemme see." Said Pie Eater as he reached to feel the baby.  
  
Bumlets pushed the two away and said, "Alright, dat's enough of touchin' my wife."  
  
Celtic laughed. "At least I get attention."  
  
Bumlets smirked. "Too much from dem, not enough from me."  
  
"Yeah since ya gave her the attention every guy hopes ta give a goil." Said Racetrack, nudging Bumlets and winking.  
  
Celtic could see Bumlets becoming embarrassed by that statement, she grabbed his hand and said to Race, "Dis comin' from the guy who hasn't had a goil in almost six months."  
  
The newsies burst out laughing as Race began to turn red. The truth was they all respected Celtic for her choice to wait until she was married, no matter how much they teased her and Bumlets about it.  
  
"So how much longer ya got?" asked Jack.  
  
"Anudder three months." Answered Celtic, feeling the baby kick once again.  
  
Kloppman stepped into the lodging house, returning from a visit to an old friend's house. "Didn't think I'd see you boys this early."  
  
"We was worried dat Bumlets would be held over at the mill again." explained Kid Blink.  
  
"It seems Celtic is more interesting than Irving Hall," said Kloppman as he walked over to her and put a hand on her shoulder, "You feeling better?"  
  
Bumlets looked at his wife with concerned eyes. "What's wrong?"  
  
Celtic laughed. "It was just mornin' sickness, don't worry."  
  
Kloppman looked at Bumlets and smiled. "It's a natural thing to worry about your wife when she's pregnant. When my wife was carrying our first son I couldn't stop worrying about her."  
  
All the newsies were worried about Celtic because the doctor had predicted a difficult pregnancy followed by a difficult birth, telling her it had to do with her body type. So far everything was going well, but they knew there was still the chance of something happening.  
  
Celtic began to get up, Bumlets grabbed her hand and helped her, and she started up the steps, saying good-night to the newsies before going into her and Bumlets' room. She got ready for bed, and as she settled in Bumlets came in, collapsing into bed.  
  
"Yer gonna sleep in yer work clothes?" asked Celtic with a smile.  
  
Bumlets grinned at her. "I can take 'em off."  
  
She rolled her eyes. "Last time ya said dat I ended up carryin' a part of you."  
  
He chuckled as he removed his shirt and moved in close to Celtic, wrapping his arms around her and petting her long hair. She rested her head on his chest, enjoying the time alone with her husband.  
  
"You got any idea what it might be?" asked Bumlets as his hand started to rub her middle.  
  
"I'm startin' to believe Dutchy." She answered.  
  
"What if its a very energetic little girl?"  
  
Celtic looked up at him. "Either way yer gonna take care of it the first nine months."  
  
He laughed. "An' yer gonna take my place at the mill?"  
  
"No, I'm gonna sell papes again." she said, quickly kissing Bumlets so he couldn't protest.  
  
One thing everyone admired about their relationship was they never fought about anything. There was something about Celtic that made it so Bumlets couldn't yell at her, whatever it was he had it too because, even with her mood swings, Celtic could never get angry with him.  
  
"Cel, we can't ask Klopper ta watch our child everyday, it wouldn't be fair."  
  
"Oh I wouldn't sell everyday," she said, "just once a week at most."  
  
Bumlets sighed. He could tell Celtic missed going out and selling newspapers but he was concerned she wouldn't take motherhood seriously if she continued her newsie life.  
  
He started to say something when he looked down and saw Celtic had fallen asleep in his arms, her head on his chest. Bumlets smiled as he watched her sleep, he kissed her on the head and whispered, "Gnight my Irish girl."  
  
~  
  
Celtic awoke suddenly to the baby turning. She quickly got out of bed, trying hard not to wake Bumlets, and rushed into the bathroom. When she came out Bumlets was standing next to the door.  
  
"I didn't wake you did I?"  
  
The truth was she had, but he figured she didn't need to worry about that, so he shook his head. "You feelin' alright?"  
  
"It was just movin'." She answered.  
  
Bumlets let out a tired sigh as he put an arm around her. "You don't need to explain."  
  
"What time is it?"  
  
He squinted at the wall clock and answered, "Almost three."  
  
Celtic heaved a sigh. "Yer supposed to get up in an hour."  
  
"Right now my job is ta make sure yer alright." He replied as he walked her to the bed.  
  
She laid down and watched Bumlets settle in next to her, his back facing her. She closed her eyes and tried to go back to sleep but found she couldn't, it had nothing to do with the baby. Bumlets somehow could sense something was bothering Celtic so he rolled over and placed a hand on her cheek. "Hey, wanna talk?"  
  
Celtic opened her eyes and looked at him. "I guess I'm just a little scared is all."  
  
Bumlets sat up on his elbow. "In what way?"  
  
"Y'know, will the birth be a success, that kind of thing."  
  
A look of understanding came over Bumlets for he would wonder the same thing many times. He sat up and ran his fingers through his hair as he always did when he was thinking. Celtic sat up and put a hand on his arm. Bumlets looked at her, a smile appearing on his face.  
  
"I'm not goin' to work today. I'm gonna spend the day with you'se."  
  
Celtic gave him a confused look "Can you afford to?"  
  
Bumlets grabbed her hand that was on his arm and kissed her palm. "Baby I haven't spent time with you since I started workin' at the mill six months ago. Dat ain't fair ta you or our unborn child."  
  
She smiled and hugged him, her grip tightening as the baby moved, almost choking Bumlets.  
  
"Sorry, it hurts with the baby moves." She said, quickly letting go of Bumlets.  
  
He put his hands on her stomach and said, "Hear dat little one, I'm spendin' the day with you 'n' Mommy."  
  
"Well we should get some sleep if we're gonna do that." Said Celtic.  
  
"Why? We're awake already. Why not go up on da roof an' watch the sunrise." Said Bumlets as he got out of bed and slipped a shirt on.  
  
She smiled as she got out of bed and changed clothes. She then went to Bumlets and together they went up to the roof and sat in the gray light of early morning.  
  
"Y'know how much I love you?" asked Bumlets.  
  
Celtic laughed. "I think you've shown it in many ways."  
  
He smiled then became serious. "I want you ta know I think of ya all the time, if yer doin' alright an' if the baby's doin' just the same 'cause I can't afford to lose either of you'se."  
  
The sun began to bring light to Manhattan, giving Bumlets a clear view of Celtic. She was wiping tears from her face and eyes as she tried to avoid his gaze.  
  
"Aww Honey, don't cry." He said, lifting her chin to gaze into her eyes.  
  
"I can't help it, I just love you so much."  
  
The door to the rooftop opened and Pie Eater came into view. He walked over to Bumlets and Celtic and said, "An' how's mom 'n' dad?"  
  
The two laughed as he joined them, patting Celtic's middle he asked, "How's Bumlets junior?"  
  
"He seems to be doin' just fine." Answered Bumlets.  
  
"He seems ta wanna come out now." Said Celtic, her eyes widening.  
  
Bumlets jumped up and stared at his wife. "It can't be now! You said three months!"  
  
Celtic, with the help of Pie Eater, stood and walked to the door. "Now's not the time fer dat! Pie, go get a doctor."  
  
Pie Eater nodded and went down the fire escape, thinking it would be the fastest way. Bumlets rushed to Celtic and walked her to their room, since the newsies hadn't left yet he explained what was happening and they decided to stay and help in any way they could.  
  
Bumlets sat her down on the bed just as Kloppman came in with the doctor. He was them escorted out of the room by the lodging house owner who explained it was best if he wasn't there.  
  
"But if its born I wanna be der!" protested Bumlets.  
  
"I understand that, and he will tell you if that happens."  
  
Bumlets sat right next to the door and listened for his wife or the doctor coming to get him. The newsies waited anxiously with him, all silently praying that Celtic would be alright, as well as the unborn baby.  
  
"You guys should be goin' ta woik shouldn't ya?" asked Bumlets.  
  
"Dis is more important," said Race, "what happens ta her concerns all of us."  
  
Dutchy knelt down and put a hand on his friend's shoulder. "We're just as worried as you are."  
  
The door opened at that moment and the doctor emerged. Bumlets stood immediately and asked, "How is she?"  
  
"Everything is fine," answered the doctor, "it was just a false alarm. I checked her over and the baby seems to be just fine."  
  
Everyone in the hallway breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
"One thing I would like to mention is you handled the whole thing very well," he looked at Bumlets, "you especially will have to get used to this the next few months, just do what you did this time because there will be a time when it isn't a false alarm."  
  
"Can I see her?" asked Bumlets.  
  
The doctor shook his head. "No, not now. She's resting."  
  
Bumlets thanked the doctor for his time and walked him to the door.  
  
"Before I go there's something I want to tell you."  
  
Bumlets feared there was more to what happened, the doctor saw the change in him and smiled.  
  
"Young man, there's nothing to worry about. Your wife is fine and the baby seems healthy. What I was going to say was the reason I asked Mr. Kloppman to escort you out was in case it was a miscarriage."  
  
"What's dat?"  
  
"Plain and simple, you'd lose the baby."  
  
Bumlets' eyes went wide. "Der's a chance of dat happenin'?"  
  
The doctor put a hand on his shoulder. "Sadly there is, for all expectant mothers. I think it would be best if you stayed with her these next few months."  
  
Bumelt smiled. "I'll hafta tell 'em at the mill its doctors orders."  
  
The doctor laughed as he opened the door. "I'll come by in a week and see how she's doing."  
  
Bumlets nodded as he closed the door behind the doctor. Kloppman walked up behind the youth and said, "You can't really afford to not go to the mill can you?"  
  
Bumlets turned and looked at his mentor. "What else can I do? Celtic needs me more now than ever, an' she means more ta me than anythin'."  
  
Kloppman nodded in understanding. "Money needs to come in for you somehow. Would you consider working for me until you think it's time to return to the mill?"  
  
Bumlets heaved a sigh. He knew Kloppman was trying to help but he couldn't bring himself to take money from the man he considered a father.  
  
"Bumlets, you have to think of Celtic and your child. There's no way to support the three of you with no money."  
  
"But Klopper, you've done so much for us already."  
  
Kloppman patted his shoulder. "And I'm going to keep doing more."  
  
Jack came down the steps at that moment. "Celtic's awake, she's askin' for ya."  
  
Bumlets went upstairs and into the room his wife was in. She was sitting up in bed, smiling and rubbing her stomach.  
  
"Seems our little one likes ta keep us on our toes."  
  
He laughed as he crawled in bed next to her and wrapped his arms around her. "At least he lets us know he's alive in der."  
  
Celtic looked up at him. "Last night you said it could be a girl."  
  
"Either way I'm gonna love it." He said, kissing her forehead.  
  
There was a knock on the door, now waiting for an answer Kid Blink walked in. He grinned when he saw Celtic and Bumlets on the bed and said, "Already workin' on kid number two?"  
  
"What do you want?" asked Celtic.  
  
Kid walked up to the bed. "Me 'n' the guys were just wonderin' how you was doin'."  
  
Celtic slowly got out of bed and locked arms with Kid Blink, then left the room to find the newsies standing around in the hallway.  
  
"So is everythin' in order with you'se?" asked Racetrack.  
  
"Except fer dis extra weight I'm carryin', yeah."  
  
Kid Blink walked Celtic downstairs where she sat on the couch, as well as some of the newsies. They asked her what the doctor said, if there was anything they could do to help. She just smiled and said, "Nothin's different fer us ta worry about."  
  
"Hope ya don't mind," said Jack, "but after gettin' Bumlets I went ta see Mrs. Jacobs an' told her what was goin' on."  
  
Celtic smiled wide. "Is she heah?"  
  
The newsies moved aside and Esther Jacobs stepped forward. When Celtic found out she was pregnant, Esther volunteered to help her out in any way she could.  
  
"Hello Celtic, how are you feeling?"  
  
Kid Blink moved aside so Esther could sit next to Celtic. She felt her stomach, asking questions about the usual things.  
  
"My sister's pregnancy sounds the same as yours and she did just fine, so I don't think you have anything to worry about."  
  
"Dat's good ta hear." Said Celtic.  
  
Esther suddenly stopped feeling around, her face giving a look of puzzlement. She placed a hand on either side of Celtic's stomach, when the baby kicked she looked up at Celtic and said, "I can answer the question as to why there's so much kicking."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
Esther smiled. "It seems you and Bumlets are going to have twins."  
  
Suddenly the sound of someone falling down the stairs was heard. Bumlets quickly stood and rushed to Celtic, ignoring the pain, and kissed her hard. She tried to ask him if he was alright but he was too busy celebrating.  
  
"Didja hear dat? Twins! I'm gonna be a fodder twice! I can't believe.Celtic I love you!"  
  
As everyone else celebrated along with Bumlets, Dutchy couldn't help but think of a negative point. It seemed to him everyone was forgetting what the doctors had said about Celtic and the difficulties she would have, wouldn't twins make it worse?  
  
His biggest problem was he wanted to bring this point out but he didn't want to scare Celtic  
  
~  
  
That evening Racetrack went to Irving Hall to tell Medda the good news. He went up the backstage steps to her dressing room and knocked on the door.  
  
"Who is it?"  
  
"It's me. I got news 'bout Celtic."  
  
The door immediately opened and Medda stepped into the hall. "How is she?"  
  
"Yer not gonna believe dis, but she's gonna have twins."  
  
Medda's jaw dropped, but Race could tell she wasn't excited, so he asked her what was wrong.  
  
"Race, don't you remember what you told me? About what the doctors told her?"  
  
His smile started to fade. "Aww hell, dat ruins everythin'."  
  
"If one child is difficult for her, two could kill her." Explained Medda.  
  
Racetrack punched the wall in anger and frustration, he was so excited for Celtic and Bumlets, but he was wishing now that they were only having one child.  
  
"That must have been what Dutchy was trying to tell me." Said Medda.  
  
Race turned and looked at the entertainer. "Dutchy was heah?"  
  
She nodded. "He was trying to explain a problem to me, what he should do about it."  
  
"What'd he ask?"  
  
"What he should do if someone was given good news but truthfully the news could do more damage. I didn't really understand when he was telling it to me." Answered Medda.  
  
Race sat on a bench, Medda sat next to him. They sat in silence, both wondering what to do about Celtic, if it would be best to bring up the subject of difficult pregnancy. Suddenly Race jumped up and said, "Wait, I've got it."  
  
Medda was a little surprised by his reaction. "What's your solution?"  
  
"Y'know all dat stuff the doctors've been tellin' her? Well it was fer dis pregnancy so they must've known she had twins 'cause as far as I know dey don't grow overnight."  
  
She thought over his theory, her face brightening. "That's a good point. So maybe Celtic doesn't have a thing to worry about."  
  
"Thanks ta me." Said Race.  
  
Medda stood, a thought coming to her mind. "But if the doctors knew she had twins, why didn't they tell her?"  
  
Race shrugged. "Maybe they wanted ta make sure before tellin' her."  
  
Medda glanced at the clock at the end of the hall. "I have to go on in fifteen minutes, are you staying?"  
  
Racetrack shook his head. "Naw, better see if I can find Dutchy an' put his mind at ease about dis matter."  
  
She nodded then went downstairs to the stage. Race soon followed, only he went out the backstage exit. He walked the streets, trying to think of where Dutchy goes when he is troubled. Passing an alley he heard two drunks talking about their time at Clancy's Bar, giving Racetrack the lead he needed.  
  
He walked quickly to the bar and was relieved to find who he was looking for. Dutchy was seated at the bar moving an empty glass back and forth. Racetrack walked up to him and leaned against the bar.  
  
"What's botherin' you now?" he asked.  
  
Dutchy looked at him. "Y'mean I gotta have a problem in order ta come heah for a drink?"  
  
"Look Dutch Boy, if yer worried 'bout Celtic, don't be."  
  
Before Dutchy could object, Race explained to him what he and Medda came up with. Dutchy listened but didn't agree with what was said.  
  
"Doctors are supposed ta tell everythin' dey know. If dey think Cel was gonna have twins they should've said so." He argued.  
  
"What's da matter with you?" demanded Racetrack.  
  
Dutchy ordered another drink before answering, "I've known Bumlets fer years. If he loses Celtic an' the child, or children, he'll never be da same."  
  
"Dat's expected."  
  
He turned to Race. "You don't understand. He could turn suicidal."  
  
Racetrack was taken aback by his remark. "How can you be sure?"  
  
"Remember when she became so sick dat she was taken to the hospital? Remember how Bumlets reacted when he was told she may not pull through?"  
  
Racetrack thought back to that time. It was before they were married, and Bumlets was a mess. He was either at the lodging house or the hospital, he never talked to anyone unless they had news of Celtic, and when news came that she was getting worse, Bumlets stayed by her side and talked to her even though it was known she couldn't hear him.  
  
"I'm just as worried 'bout Cel. We all love her, what'll we do when she's gone?"  
  
Race glared at Dutchy. "Why're you talkin' like she's already dead?"  
  
Dutchy slammed his glass on the bar, splashing his drink everywhere. "I just can't get the facts outta my head Higgins!"  
  
"Miracles happen everyday!" exclaimed Race, pushing Dutchy.  
  
The blonde newsie started to go after Race then stopped himself. He paid for his drinks and stormed out of the bar.  
  
The relationship Dutchy had with Celtic was the same as everyone else's, when she and Bumlets got married their relationship grew a little more. He was afraid for both of them, wishing there was something he could do to help solve their problem.  
  
An idea suddenly came to him. If he talked with Esther Jacobs maybe she could help Celtic when the time came for her to give birth. 


	2. Part 2

"I'm coming, just a moment." Esther opened the apartment door, a little surprised at who she saw. "Dutchy. This is a pleasant surprise."  
  
Dutchy entered the apartment. "I gotta ask you somethin'."  
  
"Sure, what is it?"  
  
He explained everything to Esther, mentioning the events with Race. Before continuing he said, "I hope ya know my relationship with Celtic is like a brother sister type thing."  
  
She nodded. "I understand. What is it you're asking me?"  
  
"Well I jsut thought you'se could help when Cel gives birth, maybe you know a way ta keep somethin' terrible happenin'."  
  
Esther smiled lovingly, placing a hand on Dutchy's shoulder she said, "Bumlets and Celtic are very fortunate to have a friend like you."  
  
"So you'll do it?"  
  
"I have already promised to help in any way I can, that includes when it comes time for Celtic to give birth."  
  
Dutchy hugged Esther and thanked her. He started to leave when she said, "Dutchy, I want you to know that the doctors who have treated Celtic are known for their exaggerations."  
  
"What're you sayin'?"  
  
"I'm saying don't worry so much. It can't be as fatal as they say."  
  
Dutchy thought about her words as he left the apartment building. What the doctor said earlier that day came back to him, he said both Celtic and the life inside her were fine and healthy. He decided that maybe Esther was right, he was making a big deal out of nothing.  
  
"Hey Dutch, where'd you disappear to?"  
  
He turned and saw Bumlets. "I just went ta clear my head. How come yer not with Cel?"  
  
Bumlets removed a cigarette from his pocket and lit it. "She's sleepin'. good thing 'cause we woke up pretty early."  
  
"Den how come yer not asleep?"  
  
Bumlets laughed. "You kiddin'? After the news we got?"  
  
Dutchy smiled. "Gonna spend some time with the boys an' brag?"  
  
"Dutch, you insult me."  
  
The two shared a laugh as they walked to nowhere in particular. Bumlets put an arm around Dutchy's shoulder and said, "You excited ta be an uncle fer twins?"  
  
Dutchy rolled his eyes. "You ready ta be a fodder to 'em?"  
  
Bumlets blew a puff of smoke, looking at his friend, a hint of concern could be seen in his eyes, leaving Dutchy confused.  
  
"Dutch, I don't know if I'm ready ta be a fodder ta two." he said, crossing his arms in front of him.  
  
"Yer not gonna be raisin' 'em alone Bumble Bee. Der is Celtic, the mother."  
  
Bumlets flicked his cigarette in an alley and sat on the front steps of the lodging house. "What about goin' ta work in order to support my family? I can't leave her alone all day with two babies."  
  
Dutchy could see his friend's point, but there was something Bumlets was overlooking. "So Kloppman's gonna move away once dey're born?"  
  
Bumlets chuckled. "Alright, so dat solves one problem, now how 'bout solvin' anudder one."  
  
"I'll try."  
  
"How'm I gonna be a part of my kids' life of I'm at the mill all day?"  
  
Dutchy laughed as he ruffled Bumlets' hair. "Have you forgotten Kloppman's offer already?"  
  
"I couldn't take his money."  
  
"So you don't wanna be with yer family."  
  
Bumlets started to argue further but couldn't think of anything to say. He could see the answer to his problem was to work for Kloppman, then he would be near his family.  
  
The door of the lodging house opened, causing Bumlets and Dutchy to jump. Mush and Swifty joined the two, congradulating Bumlets once again.  
  
"Can we start callin' you Daddy Bumlets?" asked Swifty, stifling a laugh.  
  
"Sure, once Cel gives birth ta you." answered Bumlets.  
  
Mush burst out laughing. "You'd really wanna kid dat looks like that?"  
  
As the other laughed, Swifty crossed his arms and looked around, annoyed.  
  
"Y'know you've become da most responsible out of all of us?" Dutchy asked Bumlets.  
  
"It's been like dat ever since ya met Celtic," said Swifty, glad that the conversation shifted, "what's she got dat makes you act like dat?"  
  
"Yeah 'cause even Jack doesn't act like dat fer Sarah." observed Mush.  
  
Bumlets leaned against the steps and looked up at the stairs. "I can't say really."  
  
"Oh come on," said Dutchy, rolling his eyes, "every night from the time ya met Celtic to when you hooked up with her you kept tellin' me how her innocence attracted you'se."  
  
Bumlets grinned as he scratched the back of his head. "Yeah, dat's part of it."  
  
The three newsboys looked at each other, trying to come up with what it was that made Bumlets so responsible when it came to Celtic.  
  
"Are you sayin' her innocence made ya dis way?" asked Mush.  
  
Swifty slowly started to understand. "Who better to protect her an' keep her dat way fer himself than Bumlets."  
  
Bumlets laughed, standing and opening the door of the lodging house he went upstairs to settle in for the night. He removed his shirt and crawled in bed next to the sleeping Celtic. He kissed her on the cheek before closing his eyes.  
  
~  
  
Kloppman handed Bumlets a brush and a can of paint, he was going to start his new job.  
  
"You're going to start off by painting the storage room." instructed Kloppman.  
  
Bumlets stared at the brush and paint as he walked to the room of choice. Ever since he started working at the mill he was used to working with his hands, it would take him a while to get used to not using them as much.  
  
Looking in the room Bumlets could see Kloppman took this into consideration. Boxes were stacked high against the wall, making it impossibe to paint unless they were moved.  
  
Bumlets rolled his sleeves and got to work clearing out the room. After an hour he started to get tired, as he sat down to rest Celtic walked in.  
  
"Workin' hard?" she asked with a smile.  
  
He stood and hugged her. "An how're you today?"  
  
Celtic took his hands and placed them on her middle. "Feel fer yerself."  
  
The life inside of Celtic seemed to jump at getting daddy's attention. He chuckled them kissed her.  
  
"Do ya need any help?" she asked.  
  
"Not from you my Irish princess," he answered, kissing the tip of her nose, "I don't want you'se doin' any woik of any kind."  
  
"But Bumlets, I'm tired of just sittin' around all the time."  
  
"I know Sweetheart, but we don't wanna risk anythin' happenin' ta you'se or our little bundle."  
  
Celtic heaved a sigh as she walked out of the room and sat on the couch. If she had known how limited she would be while being pregnant she would have told Bumlets to skip it.  
  
"Something bothering the expectant mother?"  
  
Celtic looked up and saw Kloppman sitting in his chair checking his books.  
  
"Nothin' big, just ready ta pop out dis bundle of joy."  
  
Kloppman smiled as he closed one book and opened another. "Getting tired of just sitting around?"  
  
She bounced closer to the lodging house owner. "Isn't der somethin' I could do? Anythin' at all?"  
  
Kloppman thought for a moment. "you think your husband would object to me asking you to clean behind the registration desk?"  
  
It almost was like she wasn't pregnant the way Celtic jumped up, later wishing she hadn't. Kloppman quickly came to her aid before she fell back.  
  
"I hope I don't sould too much like a father when I say be more careful."  
  
Celtic's cheeks turned pink. "No, I should've known bettah."  
  
She walked over to the desk and began work, happy to be doing something. When she was almost finished Bumlets came out from the storage room, paint flecked all over him.  
  
"Cel! What're you doin'?" he asked, shocked.  
  
"Fer once I ain't sittin' around." she answered.  
  
Bumlets rushed over to her and placed one hand on her stomach and the other around her shoulder. "Dat's enough workin' fer today. I do this fer the three of you'se."  
  
She pushed him away. "Oh Bumlets stop it. I appreciate yer concern but yer overdoing it."  
  
"I'm tryin' ta help."  
  
"I know but its more than I need."  
  
"I have to agree with Celtic," said Kloppman from his chair, "let her do things, encourage her to be active."  
  
Bumlets looked at Kloppman, then his wife. He didn't want to cause a scene so he walked upstairs, visibly frustrated. Celtic heaved a sigh and followed Bumlets, finding him in their room looking out the window. She walked up to him and wrapped her arms around his waist.  
  
"I'm sorry Celtic. I thought I was helpin' you."  
  
She hugged him, giving him the feel of kicking on his back. Bumlets turned and looked at Celtic, running his fingers through her long hair.  
  
"Yer gonna be a wonderful fodder," she said, noticing an unusual look in his eyes, "What's wrong?"  
  
Bumlets' eyes were glazed as he said, "I can't lose you, yer all I got."  
  
Before she could answer to that, a sudden pain came to her that made Celtic fall into Bumlets. He picked her up and set her on the bed while yelling to Kloppman to get a doctor.  
  
"Bumlets." she said through the pain.  
  
"what love?" he asked, holding her hand.  
  
"When the doc comes, couldja go an' wash dat paint off yerself?"  
  
Bumlets kissed her hand. "I promise."  
  
Just then the doctor came in and began at once to check her over. Before he could say anything to the expectant father, Bumlets left the room to do what he promised Celtic he would do.  
  
When he came out of the wash room, drying his hair, Bumlets saw Skittery sitting on his bunk, a sad look in his eye.  
  
"Skit, what is it?" he asked.  
  
Skittery sighed. "It don't look good fer Cel."  
  
Bumlets dropped the towel and rushed to the room only to be stopped by Jack.  
  
"I gotta see her."  
  
"She's gonna be fine," explained Jack, "Sarah an' her mom are in der now."  
  
Dutchy and Specs grabbed Bumlets and drug him downstairs, recognizing the look in his eye as one of determination. They took him trhough to the back entrance of the lodging house and sat him down on the steps.  
  
"Before ya kill us, let us explain." said Specs.  
  
Dutchy stood in front of Bumlets ignoring his glare. "Here's what we know so far. Even though it's early Celtic may be givin' birth now."  
  
"But Skit said it didn't look good." said Bumlets, his anger rising.  
  
"Mrs. Jacobs said it had ta do with Cel's hips. Since der narrow it'll take longer an' more painful fer her." said Specs.  
  
The one thing he hoped would never happen seemed to be unfolding in front of him. Bumlets buried his head in his hands, trying to get rid of the thoughts that kept filling his mind.  
  
"Cel's gonna be fine," said Dutchy, "if ya think otherwise I'll soak ya, an' she'll thank me for it."  
  
Bumlets looked up at his oldest friend, a very small smile on his lips. He stood to go inside when the door opened to reveal Esther Jacobs.  
  
"Bumlets, I need to speak with you." she said, walking up to him.  
  
"First off, is Celtic alright?" he asked.  
  
Esther took a deep breath before answering, "She's weak, it'll take a while for her to recover."  
  
"An' the kids?" he asked eagerly.  
  
"We don't know if your two sons will make it."  
  
Dutchy and Specs stared wide eyed at Esther then Bumlets, not knowing what to say. They could see his heart plumet at the news that he may only be a father temporarily.  
  
"why wouldn't they make it?" he asked in almost a whisper.  
  
"They aren't fully developed."  
  
Specs put a hand on Bumlets' shoulder. "I'm sure the doc's gonna do everything he can."  
  
"Could Bumlets go see Cel?" asked Dutchy.  
  
"No," said Bumlets, surprising the three around him, "I'm gonna go clear my head."  
  
As he walked away, the trio he left behind watched in sympathy, thinking it was best that he be alone for a while.  
  
"I hope he's not blaming himself for this." said Esther.  
  
Dutchy looked at Specs. "THink we should follow him?"  
  
Specs shook his head. "He's better off alone right now."  
  
"Mother!"  
  
Esther rushed to the door just as Sarah opened it. "What is it? Does the doctor need me again?"  
  
Sarah nodded. They left Specs and Dutchy alone in the alley.  
  
"Ya think Bumlets is goin' to his usual quiet place?" asked Dutchy.  
  
Specs looked in the direction Bumlets went. "When things are der worst he does."  
  
~  
  
Bumlets sat next to the tree where his parents were buried, outlining the lettering on their tombstones with his index finger.  
  
"I can't lose Celtic or the kids. I already lost you two."  
  
Bumlets became a newsie because he didn't want to go to the Refuge after his parents passed away from sickness.  
  
"Ya can't let 'em die," tears started to fall from his eyes, "please watch over 'em so I got somethin' ta live for."  
  
He wiped the tears from his face only to have more fall. Curling up in a ball, resting his forhead on his knees, Bumlets cried freely.  
  
"Is dat you Bumlets?"  
  
He looked up and saw Spot Conlon leaning against one of the tombstones. The Brooklyn leader became concerned when he saw Bumlets' appearance.  
  
"You 'n' Cel didn't lose yer baby didja?"  
  
Bumlets pushed his hair out of his face. "We may have."  
  
Spot helped his friend up from the ground. "How's she doin'?"  
  
"I don't know. I didn't see her 'cause she was so weak."  
  
Spot was puzzled. "From one kid?"  
  
Bumlets realized then that Spot didn't know about the twins so he explained what was going on, choking back tears. Spot listened, every word softening his heart to the point he thought he was going to cry.  
  
"Y'know Spot, if I'd known how much pain I'd put Celtic through I would've never gotten dis close ta her."  
  
Spot rolled his eyes and slapped Bumlets. "Dat girl chose you out of all of us. She chose you ta share her pain with, yer her comfort an' her strength."  
  
"But Spot---."  
  
"Shut up I'm talkin' ta you."  
  
Bumlets stared in shock, mainly because Spot never talked about love or anything close to it.  
  
"Now you listen ta me Bumlets, you've protected Celtic an' stayed by her fer everythin' she's ever needed you for. If you back out on her now I'll personally beat da livin' hell outta you'se."  
  
Bumlets didn't say anything because he was afraid of getting hit again, but he understood what Spot was telling him. He couldn't keep thinking of himself suddenly since what was happening affected Celtic also.  
  
"Spot I'm gonna see if my wife's alright." he said finally.  
  
Spot watched Bumlets head back to the lodging house. He turned to look at the two graves and said, "You'se two raised a great kid."  
  
~  
  
Sarah sat by the sleeping Celtic and watched her mother work with the doctor. They were trying everything possible to save the two young lives, it looked as though they may give up.  
  
"Mrs. Jacobs, I don't know what else to do. They're in God's hands now."  
  
Sarah stood. "But doctor, you can't give up now."  
  
"Sarah we've done all we can." said Esther.  
  
The doctor went over to Celtic and checked her once more before packing up his things and leaving.  
  
"Why do these things happen?" asked Sarah.  
  
Esther sighed as she picked up one of the sons of Celtic and Bumlets. "I can't answer that, but we are not giving up."  
  
Sarah gently picked up the other baby and carefully rocked it as she followed her mother out into the hall. The newsies made room for them to walk the hall, amazed at how fragile the two young lives looked.  
  
"Is Bumlets back yet?" asked Esther.  
  
"I'm heah." he said, just walking into the loding house as Esther asked about him.  
  
She and Sarah walked downstairs to show Bumlets his sons. He took one look at his children and was afraid to touch them.  
  
"Bumlets, these are your sons." said Esther, handing the one she was holding to him.  
  
He held one of the lives he and Celtic created, falling in love at once with it. He couldn't believe that such a precious life could be taken away from and Celtic so quickly.  
  
"Celtic's asleep right now, I could get you when she's awake." said Sarah as she handed her mother the other child.  
  
Bumlets acted as though he didn't hear her, Esther nodded to her daughter then guided Bumlets to the couch so he would be more comfortable. He held his finger next to the child's tiny hand, smiling as the small fingers wrapped around it.  
  
"Mrs. Jacobs, ya see my son? I'm a fodder."  
  
Esther smiled. "Yes, and it's permanent."  
  
He looked over at her. "Y'mean der's no risk of losin' 'em?"  
  
"There is if they aren't taken care of the right way. Even then because of their early delivery...."  
  
Bumlets nodded in understanding. He silently prayed that his sons lives would be spared as thoughts of how it would affect Celtic if they died took over his mind.  
  
"I have some advice for you," she looked down at the baby she was holding, "never talk to Celtic as though you may lose your children, stay as far from the subject as you can."  
  
The newsies started to come downstairs and gather around the new father, asking if they could hold the new arrivals. Sarah came down and said, "Bumlets, she's awake and asking for you."  
  
Bumlets handed his son to Skittery and went upstairs to see his wife. He walked into the room and saw Celtic on the bed with her eyes closed.  
  
"Cel? How ya feelin'?"  
  
She opened her eyes, too weak to sit up. "They ain't dead are they?"  
  
He rushed to her side, grabbed her hand and answered, "No, dey're very much alive an' dey're gonna stay that way."  
  
Celtic looked away. "I hope so."  
  
Bumlets rubbed her hand as he sat next to her on the bed. "Lemme tell you'se about the future. Fer the next twenty some years we're gonna have our hands full raisin' Dominic an' Shane."  
  
She looked at him. "You picked names already?"  
  
He put his arm around Celtic and kissed her, then looked into her eyes and said, "I figgered you'd like me real name an' yer fodder's name used."  
  
"If my father was still alive he'd say good choice."  
  
When Celtic became a newsie she would tell the guys about her life back in Ireland, the reason she left was her father sent her away because things were getting bad for him. She got the news of his death by way of headlines, it was on the front page.  
  
"What do they look like?" she asked.  
  
Bumlets smiled. "We do wonderful work."  
  
Celtic smiled as she moved in closer to Bumlets slowly and rested her head on his shoulder. She closed her eyes and started to drift off to sleep when the dor opened and Jack stepped in.  
  
"Ya need somethin'?" Bumlets asked him.  
  
"Sorry ta bother you'se but Mrs. Jacobs wanted me ta let cha know she's gonna take care of yer kids while Cel's recoverin', so she's takin' 'em home with her."  
  
Bumlets looked down to see Celtic fast asleep, he nodded to Jack then rested his head on hers and began to fall asleep.  
  
~  
  
The newsies decided to join Dutchy in Clancy's bar, hoping to forget the events of the day. It wasn't working too well.  
  
"Fer once I hope yer right Race." said Dutchy.  
  
"Yeah me too. A miracle'd be great 'bout now."  
  
Pie Eater took a sip of his drink before saying, "Yer sayin' dat the fact those two have lived this long ain't a miracle?"  
  
Everyone turned to the newsboy, a little surprised at what he said. The reason being he wasn't usually so sarcastic when he was trying to make a point.  
  
Pie Eater was tired of hearing the newsies look at the negative side of Celtic's birth, he came to the conclusion that if they kept talking like that it would hurt Celtic and Bumlets emotionally.  
  
"How come you'se guys hafta keep talkin' like Cel 'n' bum lost der kids? Them two looked alive ta me when Mrs. Jacobs took 'em."  
  
A look of shame came over the newsboys, Pie Eater's words made them realize how wrong they were in their attitude toward what was going on with Celtic and Bumlets  
  
"So how come it was so quick?" asked Mush.  
  
"I asked the doc 'bout dat," answered Swifty, "an' he told me it must've started yesterday when Cel had dat false alarm."  
  
The bartender came by and said, "It's time for you boys to leave."  
  
If it were any other time they would start fighting with the bartender but they just weren't in the mood, so they paid for their drinks and left the bar.  
  
"Should we go back to the lodgin' house?" asked Jack.  
  
Nobody liked the idea because they had been there all day, so instead they went to Iriving Hall.  
  
"Y'think Race told Medda 'bout today?" asked Jack.  
  
As if to answer Racetrack came from behind the curtain and told his frineds that Medda was informed as to what was going on.  
  
"Did she tell ya what she had in store fer us?" asked the grinning Dutchy, hoping it was a chorus line of dancing girls again.  
  
"Sorry Dutch Boy, no dancin' goils dis time." laughed Race.  
  
The lights dimmed as Medda Larkson took the stage and began singing, the usual hooping and hollering fron the young members of the audience, the newsies included.  
  
As the next act began Jack looked over his shoulder and was puzzled when he saw Sarah pushing through the crowd. He stood and caught up to her.  
  
"Oh Jack, thank God I found you." she said, catching her breath.  
  
"Sarah, what is it?" he asked, very concerned.  
  
The other newsies by this time had noticed Sarah's presence and gathered around her and Jack.  
  
"Everything alright with the kids?" asked Specs eagerly.  
  
"We took them home and Mom began to care for them when one of them suddenly stopped breathing."  
  
Whatever was going on on stage meant nothing to the newsies. Dutchy stepped in front of Sarah and asked, "What's bein' done?"  
  
"Mom's tryin' to revive it. I came to you because I didn't have the heart to tell Bumlets and Celtic."  
  
Jack could see the tears start to form in her eyes. "Ya did the right thing. Let's not tell 'em 'til we know fer sure." 


	3. Part 3

Bumlets sat in a chair and watched Celtic sleep, after what she had been through he figured she deserved to sleep as long as she wanted to. While watching her sleep he thought about the first time he saw her. Celtic came to the distribution center in hopes of getting a job since she had only been in America two days. She was disappointed to find she needed money, something she didn't have, in order to become a newsie and Bumlets decided to help her. He was the one who gave her money so she could start work, but he was shy around her otherwise, turning envious of the others because they were able to talk with Celtic.  
  
He stood and started to leave the room when Celtic rolled over and said, "You leavin'?"  
  
"Not unless ya want me to." he answered, walking over to the bed.  
  
She started to sit up when Bumlets stopped her, saying it was best of she lay still.  
  
"How do ya think Dominic an' Shane're doin'?" she asked.  
  
Bumlets knelt down next to the bed and smiled at his wife. "They're in good hands, no reason ta worry 'bout 'em."  
  
"But I do have a reason, they came too early."  
  
He heaved a sigh as he took her hand in both of his and stroked it. "That's just how things work sometimes, whether we like it or not."  
  
"How is it yer able ta look on the positive side of everythin'?" Celtic asked with a smile.  
  
Before he answered her the door opened and Kloppman walked in with the doctor.  
  
"I see the new mother and father are doing well." said the doctor with a smile.  
  
He walked up next to the bed and asked Celtic how she was feeling, if she was experiencing any pain, and if any of her strength had returned.  
  
"hey Doc, how long ya think Cel's gonna be laid up?" asked Bumlets.  
  
"I think she'll be back to her usual self in a few weeks, but I'll keep checking in to see how she's doing."  
  
Kloppman stood at the foot of the bed, a serious look on his face as he said, "Doctor Carter, you need to tell them what you told me."  
  
Bumlets and Celtic looked up at the doctor, he took a deep breath and sat down on the bed. "There is something very important I need to tell you."  
  
Celtic tightened her grip on Bumlets' hand, afraid he had bad news about their children. "What is it?"  
  
"I'll come right to the point. THis birht was a very difficult one, I hate to tell you that if you become pregnant again, it could kill you."  
  
There was a solemn silence in the room as his words hung in the air. Celtic looked at Bumlets, seeing he was just as shocked as she was at the news.  
  
"I don't say this to scare you," continued Doctor Carter, "I want you to understand how serious it was."  
  
So that Doctor Carter didn't feel terrible Celtic said, "We weren't gonna have any more anyway."  
  
Carter nodded, patted Celtic's arm, then stood and left the room. Kloppman walked up to Bumlets and asked, "Are you two going to be ok?"  
  
Bumlets looked up at Kloppman and nodded. The lodging house owner decided not to pursue the subject any more so he left the two alone.  
  
Celtic sat up slowly and looked down in her lap. "Please say somethin'."  
  
Bumlets reached over and touched her cheek. "We got two sons, we'd be greedy ta want more."  
  
She looked at him, a tear from her eye falling on his hand. Something he knew would be hard to make her understand was it didn't matter to him if they couldn't have more children, what did matter was that he had Celtic for the rest of time.  
  
"Can I ask ya somethin'?" asked Celtic.  
  
"Sure my precious."  
  
"Have I let ya down?"  
  
Bumlets looked at her as if she were insane. He sat up on the bed and put his hands on her shoulders and said, "Get that thought outta yer head right now. I love you'se to the point I'd die if I ever lost ya."  
  
Celtic blinked back tears as she put her arms around his neck and pulled Bumlets into a hug.  
  
~  
  
Jack and the rest of the newsies hung around outside the apartment dor of the Jacobs family, waiting for news of the one child who was in danger.  
  
"What do we tell Celtic 'n' Bumlets if its lost?" asked Skittery.  
  
"They're not gonna lose it." snapped Jack.  
  
The door opened to the apartment, causing some of the newsies to stand. Esther came out, wiping tears from her eyes, walked up to Jack and shook her head.  
  
"Mrs. Jacobs, we gotta know what happened in der." said Kid Blink hesitantly.  
  
Esther sniffed and wiped her wet face before answering, "The child stopped breathing, so I tried everything I did when the same thing happened to my niece. To make this sad story short Celtic and Bumlets have only one baby boy."  
  
Jack fell back against the wall as if he had been shot. He had hoped things would work out better for the young couple, but only bad news seemed to hit them.  
  
"How is the other one?" asked Dutchy after a long silence.  
  
"The other son seems to be doing well." answered Esther as she started into her apartment, "I think you boys should head home."  
  
They all said good-night to Esther and thanked her for trying everything to save the child. As they walked out of the building Pie Eater asked, "Who's gonna tell Celtic an' Bumlets?"  
  
Deep down inside Dutchy knew he should be the one to tell them because of the close friendship he had with Bumlets, but he couldn't talk himself into telling his friend such bad news.  
  
He finally got the courage to say he would be the one to tell them as they came to the lodging house, but he decided to wait until morning.  
  
~  
  
Kloppman gave Bumlets some advice, saying it would help celtic recover quicker if she went out for walks and slowly became active again. So Bumlets carried Celtic up to the rooftop then walked her to the edge and together they leaned against it.  
  
"It's great ta be outside again." said Celtic as the breeze picked up and combed her hair.  
  
Bumlets smiled as he watched his wife enjoy herself, the first time since the birth.  
  
"How do ya think our children're doin'?" she asked, wrapping her arms around Bumlets' neck.  
  
"I'm sure they're doin' just fine." he answered  
  
What the two didn't know was Dutchy was standing on the other side of the rooftop door, when he heard what they were talking about a lump formed in his throat. He swallowed hard and took a deep breath before opening the door to, how he saw it, ruin their lives.  
  
"Hey look, it's Uncle Dutchy." said Bumlets with a smile.  
  
Dutchy tried his best to smile. "Looks like Celtic's doin' bettah."  
  
She smiled as he walked up to her and hugged her, then she asked the question he hoped to avoid, "How're the twins?"  
  
"I think you'se two should sit down ta hear what I gotta say."  
  
Celtic's smile faded, Bumlets took her hand and sat down with her on the rooftop. Dutchy stood in front of his friends, trying to figure out a way to best tell them the sad news.  
  
"Last night we was in Irvin' Hall when Sarah came an' told us..."  
  
When Celtic's grip tightened on him, Bumlets said, "Dutch, we gotta know how our kids're doin'."  
  
Dutchy put his hands in his pockets and finished telling them the events of the night before, avoiding eye contact because he didn't want to see their faces when he told them one of their sons was dead.  
  
With every word Celtic moved in closer to Bumlets, her eyes widening although surprisingly staying dry. When Dutchy told them the whole story, she stood and hugged him. "I know it took a lot fer you'se ta tell us dis."  
  
He nodded before quietly leaving Celtic and Bumlets alone, prying that the other baby lives for two reasons. The first being he knew there was no way he could do that again, and the other being he friends didn't deserve any more losses.  
  
~  
  
Bumlets held Celtic in his arms, his tears falling in her hair. What surprised him was how well she was taking the news, she hadn't shed one tear.  
  
"It's best if we don't cry over our loss. After all he's in a bettah place." she said, looking up at Bumlets.  
  
"Cel, we just lost our son."  
  
She started to wipe his face as if she didn't hear him. The truth was it hadn't registered in her mind, and maybe it was best for the current point in time, but it was worrying Bumlets. He grabbed her arms and said, "Celtic, are you gonna be alright?"  
  
She looked down, turned and started to walk to the door when she suddenly broke down, falling to the ground and crying hard. Bumlets rushed to her and hugged her.  
  
"Oh God I lost my baby! he's gone 'cause of me." she cried into his shoulder.  
  
"No Honey, it ain't yer fault." he said, rubbing her back.  
  
"yes it is," she looked up at Bumlets, "my body wasn't stong enough ta hold 'em."  
  
"Cel, we didn't know you was carryin' twins 'til two days ago."  
  
Celtic clung to her husband as she said, "A mother's job is ta care fer children all the time, an' I couldn't even do that."  
  
"Are you fergettin' we've still got a son? An' yer gonna be the best mom he could ask for."  
  
She stared at Bumlets, his words making her think. Just because one was gone didn't mean the other had to be forgotten, Celtic and Bumlets were still a mother and father.  
  
"Bumlets, what do we do now?"  
  
He heaved a sigh. "I don't know."  
  
Celtic buried her head in Bumlets' chest and cried softly as he held her and cried with her.  
  
~  
  
Mayer and Esther, along with Kloppman, decided to arrange for the funeral of young Shane Montoya, thinking the mourning parents shouldn't have to take care of such things under the circumstances.  
  
Kloppman constructed a small coffin with the help of Crutchy, who decided to learn carpentry from the lodging house owner during his free time. When they finished the job it was taken to the Jacobs' apartment where Esther was preparing a eulogy, and Sarah was taking care of Dominic.  
  
"Thank you Crutchy, this should work." said Esther as she took the small coffin and welcomed the newsboy inside.  
  
"Did Jack tell ya dat Medda's gonna sing? Race talked her into singin' at the funeral, Cel's favorite hymn."  
  
Sarah nodded as Crutchy sat next to her and watched her rock Dominic back and forth.  
  
"when is Celtic going to come by and see Dominic?" Bumlets has been here a few times." said Mayer.  
  
Crutchy sighed. "She's takin' dis really hard, but Bumlets does try to encourage her to come or asks her if she wants to see her son."  
  
David and les walked in and handed their earnings of the day to their father. David took a slip of paper out of his back pocket and set it on the table.  
  
"Is that the document saying we paid for the plot in the graveyard?" asked Mayer.  
  
David nodded. "I took care of it after work."  
  
Les walked over and took Dominic from Sarah. "We saw Bumlets, he said he might swing by depending on how Celtic's doing."  
  
"I hope she's ready for tomorrow. It would be awful for her to miss the funeral." said Esther.  
  
Crutchy stood and went to the door. "I better get back."  
  
"Of course Crutchy. See you at the graveyard tomorrow." said Sarah.  
  
He said good-bye to the family and began his journey back to the lodging house. He took his time so he could think through the past week, from the day Celtic found out she was going to have twins to the present. It was interesting to him how quickly good news could turn into bad news.  
  
"Hey Crutchy, ready fer tomorrow?"  
  
The newsboy turned and saw Swifty. "Not really, if ya know what I mean."  
  
Swifty nodded. "yeah, I feel so bad fer Cel, she's had so much heartbreak already."  
  
"Dat's true. At least she has a chance ta come to this funeral. she didn't get ta go to her fodder's."  
  
~  
  
Celtic sat in bed, dreading the day that had come. She really didn't want to go to the funeral of her little Shane because she didn't know him, never got to see him.  
  
Bumlets rolled over and saw her awake, so he sat up and put an arm around her. "You ready fer today?"  
  
She looked at him and shook her head. He wrapped his arms around her and petted her hair, a little surprised to feel her shaking.  
  
"I never thought I'd see my own child's funeral." she said.  
  
"I know Baby, neither did I." said Bumlets, Rubbing her back.  
  
Celtic got out of bed and got ready for the day, dressing up in a gray skirt that came just below the knees, and a dark red button up shirt. She then put her hair up in a bun then walked out of the wash room and waited for Bumlets.  
  
He walked up to her, wearing his newsie attire. "You ready ta go?"  
  
She nodded. He extended his hand and helped Celtic out of the room. Out of respect the newsies stood in the hallway and watched the couple walk downstairs and out of the lodging house before following them to the graveyard.  
  
The Jacobs were there with Kloppman and Medda Larkson getting things ready for the sad event. Medda decided to contribute more than just a song, so she paid to have a tombstone made for Shane, getting the information needed from Racetrack.  
  
"Is everyone here?" asked Mayer as the newsies walked up.  
  
Celtic and Bumlets were guided to stand next to Mayer, in front of the tiny grave. One look at it and Celtic burst out crying, Bumlets put his arms around her and let his wife cry into his shoulder.  
  
The funeral went smoothly, Mayer gave the eulogy, the newsies said some words to the parents, Medda sang "Be Thou My Vision", then a prayer was said and the burial proceeded.  
  
Sarah stood in the back of the crowd with Jack, holding onto Dominic. "How hard it must be for them."  
  
Jack looked down at the little bundle in her arms. "You stay alive Bumlets Junior, stay strong." he said to the baby.  
  
"Jack," he looked at her, "when do you think they'll be up to raising Dominic?"  
  
Jack looked in the direction of Celtic and Bumlets, thinking hard about what she said. Just from what he could see it would take a long time for just Celtic to recover, making him worried about her, Bumlets, and little Dominic.  
  
"Jack?"  
  
He looked at her. "We gotta pray hard for 'em."  
  
"But we can't take care of their son forever." she argued.  
  
"It's too early to decide anythin' right now Sarah." he said as he started to leave.  
  
~  
  
"I can't believe our son is gone."  
  
The mourning parents sat next to the grave of their son. the worst part was the fact that Celtic never saw what her son looked like.  
  
"Celtic, you gotta remember we still have Dominic," he lifted her chin and gazed inot her eyes, "we still have a family."  
  
"but that's just it, I ain't in any condition to raise little Dominic. I'm still recoverin' from the birth an' them dis."  
  
Bumlets could see her point, but he knew his wife better than she thought he did. He knew Celtic was scared of something, his guess was failing in motherhood.  
  
Celtic looked at the tombstone and said, "I'm afraid of losing you and our other son, and I can't bear anudder loss."  
  
"Sweetheart, yer never gonna lose me."  
  
Her eyes welled up with tears as she said, "Dat's what Daddy said before I left Ireland."  
  
Bumlets quickly put his arms around Celtic as she cried for not only her son but her father too.  
  
"Excuse me, Celtic?"  
  
Both looked up and saw Sarah, still holding Dominic. she handed the baby to its mother and said, "I think it's finally time for this little guy to meet mother and father together."  
  
Celtic looked down at her son, feeling a closeness to him that made her proud to be his mother. she only knew him as the life she and Bumlets created that grew inside of her, now Celtic wanted to learn more about her baby boy.  
  
Sarah smiled slightly as she watched Bumlets and Celtic with Dominic, wishing the same scene would play out for her and Jack. she said good-bye to her two friends then left so they could be alone.  
  
"Bumlets, isn't he beautiful?" asked Celtic, not taking her eyes off Dominic.  
  
He looked at his son and smiled. "Yes they are."  
  
She looked at him with a knitted brow. "What didja say?"  
  
Bumlets took Dominic and put on arm around Celtic and replied, "When ya look at Dominic remember yer lookin' at Shane too. We never really lost him."  
  
Celtic looked at Dominic, who was sleeping, and smiled. Bumlets was right, Shane never left them.  
  
Bumlets tilted her chin and kissed her while Dominic moved in his father's arms.  
  
~  
  
"So what's gonna bring money in fer the new family?" Mush asked Kloppman.  
  
"I wish I knew," he answered, "there's no way I'm going to make him work for me now."  
  
While Bumlets and Celtic were at the graveyard the newsies found their place to be, only Mush returned to the lodging house.  
  
Mush didn't know Celtic that well but he felt he should help her in any way he could because not only was she a friend but she had a lot to recover from and needed support.  
  
"You know something Mush, I got to thinking about when the article was in the paper about Celtic's father's death." said Kloppman.  
  
"What about it?" asked Mush, interested.  
  
"Well think about it, how come they couldn't find a body in a visible shooting? And why wouldn't they put a picture of him in the paper?"  
  
Mush moved his brow inward in puzzlement. "Are you sayin' her fodder could still be alive?"  
  
Before Kloppman could answer the door opened and Bumlets led Celtic in, she was holding Dominic. They walked up to Mush and Kloppman, and Celtic showed them her son.  
  
"Cel, he's got yer eyes." said Mush, watching her and noticing a twinkle in her eye.  
  
"I have something for you," said Kloppman as he walked out from behind the desk, "I figured you could use this."  
  
In his hands was a cradle, one that he made for them. He handed it to Bumlets, who thanked him then took it upstairs to his and Celtic's room.  
  
"I'm really sorry 'bout yer loss." said Mush as he led her to the couch.  
  
"shane ain't lost ta me." she replied.  
  
Mush looked more closely at the child, thinking it funny that there was no resemblance to Bumlets because when he was a child people wondered if his father was really his father until he got a little older.  
  
"Wouldja like ta hold him?" asked Celtic, noticing his stare.  
  
He started to say no when Celtic placed Dominic in his arms. He watched as the baby nestled in his arms and fell asleep. Celtic smiled then sat back, tired.  
  
"I've cried myself dry in these past few days." she commented.  
  
"But look at dis miracle ya got heah."  
  
She looked at Mush then Dominic. "Can I tell ya somethin' dat you'se gotta promise not ta tell Bumlets?"  
  
He nodded. "Yeah sure."  
  
"Even though the doc said it could kill me, I wanna try again."  
  
Mush gave her a look of shock. "But Cel, you've got Dominic. An' if Bumlets lost you who knows what could happen."  
  
Kloppman walked over and sat on the other side of Celtic. "I don't want you to get angry with me, but you only want to bring back what was taken away from you and Bumlets."  
  
She covered her face with her hands. "I'm so confused I don't know what I'm doing anymore."  
  
"It's understandable after what you've been through." said Kloppman.  
  
Celtic gently took Dominic from Mush and walked up to Bumlets. The newsboy on the couch looked at Kloppman and said, "I wonder if her fodder's in New York City."  
  
"Mush, do you think she would be ready to see him now? If he is still alive."  
  
"Think about it, if she found out her fodder was alive it'd be somethin' given back to her."  
  
Kloppman knew Mush wanted to help, it made the owner wish he never said anything on the subject.  
  
Mush stood and walked to the door. "I'm gonna see if I can find out more."  
  
"Mush, you don't know where to start. You don't even know her last name."  
  
"I know where to find out." he replied as he walked out into the dark streets of Manhattan.  
  
While he walked to his place of destination, Mush tried to remember the article about Celtic's father. It was said to be a deal gone bad, her father was murdered because he didn't meet the needs of a client.  
  
He came to where he thought he could get answers, Pulitzer's home. Mush knocked on the door, surprised to see the old man answer.  
  
"Which one are you?"  
  
"Mush, sir."  
  
"Well, what do you need?"  
  
"I gotta ask about an article from a year an' a half ago."  
  
Pulitzer let Mush in and led him into the study. After the strike two years ago he opened his home to the newsies, got to know them better.  
  
"So what article interests you?" he asked as he sat down and pulled out a cigar.  
  
"Remember dat one 'bout the murder in Ireland?" asked Mush as he sat across from Pulitzer.  
  
"Oh yes, Shane Kinsley. He's the father of that girl you know isn't he?"  
  
Mush nodded. "How come a body wasn't found?"  
  
The newspaper man smiled. "You think he's alive and you want to reunite him with his daughter."  
  
"That doesn't answer my question."  
  
"My dear boy, don't you think that if he wanted to see her again he would try to look for her?"  
  
Mush started to get angry when he got to thinking about what Pulitzer said. Maybe Mr. Kinsley did something he wasn't proud of and that's why he didn't return to Celtic.  
  
"Kid, your heart is in the right place, and maybe you could talk him into seeing her."  
  
Mush stared at Pulitzer. "Ya mean he is alive?"  
  
Pultizer nodded. "He's the bartender at Clancy's Bar. Don't you boys go there?"  
  
The newsboy jumped up and thanked Pulitzer before rushing out the door to go to the bar. he caught his breath before walking in.  
  
"Hey Mush, how's it rollin'?"  
  
He turned and saw Spot with Jack. "Guys, you ain't gonna believe what I learned."  
  
They listened as he told them about going to Pulitzer, not really believing it.  
  
"Mush, ya can't tell me dat guy's the fodder of Celtic." said Spot.  
  
"Der's one way ta find out."  
  
Mush walked up to the bar and waited for the man behind it to finish with another customer. He walked up to the newsboy and said, "Hello there, what can I get you?"  
  
"Hello Shane Kinsley."  
  
The bartender's eyes went wide at the name spoken. 


	4. Part 4

Jack and Spot stared wide-eyed at the bartender's reaction to the name Shane Kinsley. For a year and a half this man worked in the bar, the man also known as Celtic's father. "What name did ya say?" he asked Mush.  
  
"You know what name I said." Mush answered quickly.  
  
Shane leaned over the bar and stared hard at the newsboy. "How do ya know my name?"  
  
By this time Spot and Jack had joined Mush, interested to hear Shane explain why he came back from the dead and never contacted Celtic.  
  
"Is der someplace we can talk?" asked Mush.  
  
Shane looked around the bar and motioned to a young worker and told him to take over. As he began to lead the boys up to his office, Bumlets walked into the bar. Before he knew what was going on Jack grabbed him and drug him along with the others. They entered Shane's office, on entering Bumlets pushed away from Jack and said, "What da hell you doin'?"  
  
"Before that question is answered," said Shane, "my question will be answered by this lad."  
  
Bumlets glared at the unknown man as he sat down in a chair.  
  
"Mr. Kinsley, I happen ta know yer daughter, we all do." Said Mush.  
  
Shane fell back in his leather chair, a lost look in his eyes. "Fiona. My baby girl."  
  
Bumlets' face fell in shock. "Are you'se talkin' about me wife Celtic?"  
  
"I don't know any Celtic, boy."  
  
"Her real name's Fiona Kinsley." Said Bumlets sternly.  
  
Shane and Bumlets looked as though they were having a staring contest, and the other three were the spectators.  
  
"How do I know you're talkin' about my Fiona?" Shane asked finally.  
  
Bumlets hesitated at first, not sure if he should describe Celtic to this stranger. He started to answer when Spot did it for him, "She's got dark brown hair dat has a hint of red, hazel eyes, an' around her neck she wears an old ring."  
  
Shane smiled and looked down. "That ring's been in the family for years. It was her mother's wish that I give it to Fiona on her sixteenth birthday."  
  
"So you really are Celtic's fodder?" asked Bumlets, a hint of doubt in his voice.  
  
Shane nodded as he stood and put a hand up to silence the newsies, he was going to answer their questions.  
  
"I'm guessin' you boys know about the business in Ireland. I had me own pub there too, a quaint little place an' never was there trouble, until some of your cowboys decided to make it their home."  
  
The look in Shane's eyes gave Bumlets the understanding that Celtic was sent to America to protect her from those 'cowboys'.  
  
"One night they came in already drunk," continued Shane, "when I refused to serve them they turned over tables, leavin' the place a shambles. The next night they came in an' shot up the place, killin' five people."  
  
"An' so dey wouldn't come back you'se faked yer death." Said Jack.  
  
"Oh no, I fled to America in hopes of reuniting with Fiona. The only reason Pulitzer knew the truth was I tried to get him to correct the article."  
  
There was a long silence that followed Shane's story. The four newsies were all thinking the same thing, the question as to why Celtic would never set foot in a bar was answered.  
  
They always thought it strange that she would be joking around and having a fun time with her friends until they decided to go to a bar. Then she would say there was something else she needed to do and would leave the group.  
  
"But now you said she was your wife," said Shane, pointing to Bumlets, "how did this come to be?"  
  
Bumlets shifted in his chair. "Well sir, when she came heah she became a newsie, dat's how we met."  
  
"An' how long have you been married?"  
  
"Almost a year now."  
  
"Why at such a young age?"  
  
Bumlets thought about the question for a moment before fully understanding what it meant. His eyes went wide as he jumped up and said, "I ain't like dat! Besides, Celtic never let a guy touch her."  
  
Mush and Spot started laughing and pointing at Jack. "Yeah he knows 'bout that, doncha Cowboy?" said Mush.  
  
Jack rolled his eyes. "It was a misunderstandin', I was tryin' ta move her aside when she elbowed me in the gut."  
  
Shane's look was that of confusion, the girl these boys were describing didn't sound like his daughter. Then the thought occurred to him that life on the streets was hard so she had to turn tough.  
  
"Well look Mr. Kinsley," said Spot, "why doncha follow us an' we'll get you 'n' Cel together."  
  
He heaved a sigh as he glanced over at Bumlets. "I'd rather talk to him alone," he walked to the door and escorted Mush, Spot, and Jack out of the room, "and I ask that you keep this secret."  
  
They were confused but agreed not to say anything. When they were gone Shane closed the door once again then sat down behind his desk.  
  
"How come you want me ta stay?" asked Bumlets.  
  
"I want to know what kind of person you are first."  
  
Bumlets was hoping his father-in-law would ask about Celtic because that seemed like the fatherly thing to do in his opinion.  
  
"What was it about Fiona, or Celtic as you seem to call her, what was it that made you become interested?" asked Shane, leaning back in his chair.  
  
"When I first saw her I thought she was very pretty," Bumlets noticed Shane's eyebrows go up, "but I was too shy ta really talk to her, an' I figgered one of the other guys had a better chance with her."  
  
Shane kept staring at Bumlets as he asked, "Then how did she become your wife?"  
  
Bumlets explained how he would do little things for Celtic so she would notice him, which resulted in a friendship that became a relationship,  
  
While Shane listened to the story of when Bumlets met Celtic, he thought to himself how lucky Celtic was to find such a young man. Just from listening he could tell Bumlets cared very much for Celtic.  
  
"Sir, there's somethin' you should know."  
  
The tone of voice he used told Shane that it wasn't good news. "She's alright isn't she?"  
  
Bumlets looked down at the floor. "She's recoverin' from givin' birth ta twins."  
  
"What's wrong with that? It seems like good news."  
  
"We lost one of 'em." He said, looking up at Shane.  
  
Suddenly speechless, Shane tried to ask for details. Bumlets could tell he wanted to learn more, all he said was, "The funeral was today."  
  
Shane could see a lone tear fall from the young man's eye. He leaned forward and asked, "So why're you here an' not with her?"  
  
"I needed some time to myself, an' she cried herself to sleep."  
  
Bumlets watched as Shane stood and looked out the window. He was hoping this man would consider meeting up with his daughter because it would be a ray of light in the current darkness that enclosed Celtic.  
  
Unfortunately Shane didn't think the same as Bumlets. He got the idea that if he were to see Celtic now it would shorten the mourning process for the lost child. To him that seemed disrespectful, and very familiar.  
  
"Sir, how come ya wanna be kept a secret? Why not let Fiona know da truth?" asked Bumlets, persuading Shane to see her, as well as his grandson.  
  
Shane turned and looked at Bumlets. "Since you are now a member of the family, there is something you should know."  
  
A puzzled look came over Bumlets, but he nodded so Shane continued.  
  
"When Fiona was born, there was another, just like you two received. After a year little Katherine became sick and," he released a deep sigh, "she passed on."  
  
"Cel never said anythin' about a sister."  
  
"Because we never told her," he sat down and leaned back in his chair, "Our family became one with enemies soon after the tragic day and we were forced to leave, making our home in County Tyrone. While trying to settle once again my wife and I never got the chance to tell Fiona of her lost sister."  
  
Bumlets could see where this story was going, because of the event that followed Katherine's death she was not remembered. He understood that Shane didn't want to be the reason for their son being forgotten, but he smiled and said, "Our lost son was named after you'se, he'll always be remembered."  
  
"I know what you're trying' to do, but think of Fiona. How would she react seein' her dead father alive?"  
  
"You've put me in a tight spot," said Bumlets, suddenly becoming serious, "'cause now I gotta pretend yer dead still, an' Celtic wishes you was very much alive."  
  
Bumlets' insistent talk of Shane and Celtic meeting made the Irishman realize how much he wanted to see Celtic happy, that family was an important think to the youth.  
  
There was a knock at the door and the young man who took over for Shane stepped in. "Mr. Kinsley, it's closing time."  
  
"Thanks, I'll be down in a moment."  
  
Bumlets stood and started to leave when Shane said, "Give her at least a month to grieve, then I'll consider seeing her."  
  
"She needs her fodder now." Said Bumlets, then he walked downstairs and left the bar.  
  
While walking back to the lodging house, Bumlets thought of all that happened just that day. He and Celtic put their son to rest, she finally got to see Dominic, and he found out her father wasn't dead after all. What he couldn't understand was why Shane was so set on not seeing Celtic, even after hearing the story about Katherine.  
  
He walked up the stairs to the lodging house and quietly went up to his room. On entering the room he found Celtic sitting in the rocking chair holding Dominic.  
  
"Hey, I thought you was alseep."  
  
Celtic looked up at Bumlets. "I was, but he started cryin'. Where've you been?"  
  
Bumlets knelt down next to the chair and answered, "I had ta step out fer a while, want me ta take over?"  
  
She shook her head. "No, I just wanna sit heah an' hold him for a while."  
  
Bumlets watched his wife hold the life they created, noticing a big change in her. Maybe it was the idea of possibly losing Dominic that Celtic had become more resposible.  
  
"Bumlets, do you mind having just one child?"  
  
He put a hand to her face. "It'd be wonderful to have more but I couldn't raise 'em on my own."  
  
Celtic sighed. "Maybe we're only meant to have one."  
  
He stood and sat on the bed, unbuttoned his shirt, and settled into bed, falling asleep to the sound of Celtic rocking back and forth.  
  
~  
  
Bumlets stood on the rooftop, slowly walking around while gently bouncing the crying Dominic. He was the first to hear Dominic so he let Celtic sleep and took care of the baby's needs.  
  
"I can see right now dat yer a mama's boy."  
  
As if to defend himself Dominic stopped crying and stared at his father with big eyes. Bumlets smiled and said, "Dat's more like it."  
  
Dominic nestled into Bumlets and slowly drifted off to sleep as the sun began to rise. Bumlets kissed his son's forehead and went back inside the lodging house. He walked down the hall and opened the room door as Kloppman came up to wake the newsies.  
  
"Is he alseep?"  
  
Bumlets almost jumped when he heard Celtic, he thought she would still be alseep. "Yeah, he's alseep."  
  
He set Dominic in his cradle and then joined Celtic, wrapping his arms around her.  
  
"Are you gonna work fer Klopper more?" she asked.  
  
"I'll probably start workin' at the mill again."  
  
Celtic looked up at him. "Do you really wanna do that?"  
  
"I have to, we need the money," he knew he had to ask her what was on his mind, "do you still wanna go back to bein' a newsie?"  
  
She sat up and shook her head. "I know before I was all for it, but now I've got a son dat I can't leave alone."  
  
To Bumlets it seemed like young Shane's death made Celtic stronger in certain ways, she had a better idea of what was expected of her as a mother.  
  
"What're your plans fer today?" she asked as she slipped out of bed.  
  
"How 'bout we have a day together just the three of us?" he suggested.  
  
Celtic looked down at the floor. "I don't feel like goin' anywhere."  
  
Bumlets got out of the bed and walked to her, hugging her close as she started to cry. As he rocked her back and forth he thought back to the night before, wishing he could tell her that her father was alive, give her something to be happy about.  
  
"Oh Bumlets if only I'd held him once.I didn't get to hold him."  
  
"I know," he said as he felt her tears on his bare chest, "but how could you've handled Shane dying in yer arms?"  
  
She looked up at him. "I'd be worse off than I am already."  
  
Bumlets hugged her tight, his tears falling in her hair. He never had the time to cry over his son like Celtic because he was busy with other things like consoling Celtic and making sure that Dominic was taken care of. The two people that were important to him had to be taken care of, Bumlets didn't want to lose them.  
  
"Bumlets, I love you an' Dominic so much, but I feel like somethin's missin'."  
  
He looked into her eyes, fully understanding what she was saying, it gave him the chance to ask Celtic about her father.  
  
"Cel, mind if I ask you about yer fodder?"  
  
She wiped her face dry then began to wipe her tears from his chest. "What do ya wanna know?"  
  
Bumlets put a hand over hers and asked, "If you was able ta see him again what wouldja do?"  
  
Celtic smiled and answered, "I'd run into his arms an' never let go."  
  
That answer was enough to make Bumlets decide to go back to see Shane and convince him to be a part of Celtic's life again. he put on a shirt and said, "Der's somethin' I gotta do. I'll be back soon."  
  
He quickly left the lodging house and almost ran to Clancy's Bar. He walked in and saw Shane behind the bar cleaning glasses.  
  
"Hey der Bartender, how's it rollin'?" asked Bumlets as he sat at the bar.  
  
Shane looked over at Bumlets and smiled. "Well if it isn't me son-in-law. What can I getcha?"  
  
"I was talkin' with my wife today an' I happened ta ask her what she would do if she saw you."  
  
Shane's smile faded. "An' what did she say?"  
  
Bumlets leaned over the bar and said, "She wants ya back in her life Kinsley. She needs a shoulder ta lean on an' mine ain't cuttin' it."  
  
There was a long pause before Shane turned and started helping other customers. Bumlets could tell he was putting the matter to rest, but Celtic meant so much to him that Bumlets wasn't going to give up so easily.  
  
"I don't know how things go in Ireland but where I come from Family means everythin'," he started to raise his voice, "an' right now I got a wife dat needs her daddy an' I intend ta give her just dat."  
  
Customers in the bar stopped their personal conversations and watched as Bumlets stood up to the bartender. They didn't know the whole story but most of them agreed with what Bumlets was saying.  
  
"Look I just don't think---."  
  
"What're you afraid of?" interrupted Bumlets, "You've been lyin' ta her these past couple years, now you have the chance ta make things right with Celtic an' yer not takin' it, why?"  
  
Shane looked around the bar, at every customer who was staring at him, waiting to hear his answer. He looked back at Bumlets and said, "Alright, I'll go see my daughter."  
  
What happened next had never happened in Clancy's Bar, every customer stood an clapped, even if they didn't know what the whole scene was about.  
  
Shane took off his apron and walked out from behind the bar. "Well I hafta follow you 'cause I don't know where we're goin'."  
  
Bumlets walked out of the bar with his father-in-law, as they walked to the lodging house they discussed how they were going to present Celtic with this new turn of events.  
  
"I'll bring Cel downstairs, go ahead an' sit on the couch." Said Bumlets as they walked up the front steps of the lodging house.  
  
Shane went over and sat on the couch as Bumlets went upstairs to fetch Celtic. He opened the door and saw his wife playing with Dominic on the bed, he walked up to her and kissed her on the forehead.  
  
"So didja get what you needed done?" she asked.  
  
He nodded. "Yeah, an' der's someone I'd like you'se ta meet."  
  
Celtic looked away. "Not today, please."  
  
Bumlets stood her up and picked up Dominic. "This won't take long."  
  
Together they walked downstairs, Celtic walked slowly because she didn't want to see anyone, but Bumlets kept telling her it wouldn't take very long. When they came to the bottom of the steps Bumlets said, "What was yer fodder's name again?"  
  
She looked at him, slowly getting angry. "You brought me down heah to ask me that when you know it was Shane?"  
  
Her father stood at the sound of his name and said, "Hello Fiona."  
  
Celtic almost stopped breathing when she heard her name spoken by a familiar voice. She turned to look by the couch and gasped before running to her father and hugged him.  
  
Bumlets walked over to the registration desk and watched father and daughter share a moment. He looked down at Dominic and said in a low voice, "Looks like you've got a grandfather."  
  
~  
  
"I'm so glad yer not dead, I don't feel so alone now."  
  
"I almost didn't come, your husband loves you enough that he didn't give up 'til I said yes."  
  
Celtic and Shane sat on the couch and he began to tell her what really happened back in Ireland. He could tell Celtic didn't care about the past but it was important to him that she know the truth.  
  
"All dis time I thought you was dead, an' it ends up you worked in the bar my friends always went to."  
  
"I would have never thought to connect you with the newsboys." He said with a smile.  
  
Celtic smiled but it soon faded as she looked at her father and said, "We lost one of our sons, the one we named after you."  
  
Shane put his arms around her as tears started to fall. She explained how it happened until he stopped her, telling her not to torture herself that way.  
  
"I didn't get to see or hold him but I miss him."  
  
Memories of Katherine flashed in Shane's mind, he wanted to tell Celtic about her lost sister, but knew it was a bad time because she was going through enough already.  
  
"But we have Dominic, the most beautiful baby we could ask for." She said as she looked over at Bumlets.  
  
Bumlets walked over to the couch and sat next to Celtic, she took Dominic in her arms and showed Shane his grandson. His heart burst with pride at the young life that shared his blood. Shane watched Dominic move in Celtic's arms then looked up at her and Bumlets, deciding he wanted to help them in any way possible.  
  
"How're you two doing money wise?" he asked  
  
"I was workin' at the mill 'til Cel gave birth." Answered Bumlets.  
  
She looked up at her husband and said, "You started workin' fer Klopper the day it happened."  
  
Shane gently took Dominic from Celtic and said, "The reason I ask is 'cause I need more workers at the bar, would you be willin' to work for me?"  
  
Bumlets stared at Shane, not believing what he was hearing. He was just offered a decent job that would help support his family.  
  
"Oh Daddy, that would be wonderful, wouldn't it Bumlets?" said Celtic, nudging Bumlets.  
  
"Mr. Kinsley, I don't know what to say."  
  
Shane smiled as another idea came to him. "Better still, why don't you come and live at the bar? There's an extra room."  
  
Celtic and Bumlets looked at each other, wondering if they heard the same thing. Both wanted the best for Dominic, that meant better living conditions, but they didn't want to leave their closest friends since they had done so much for the two.  
  
"We'll hafta think about it before sayin' fer sure." Said Bumlets finally.  
  
Shane nodded as he handed Dominic back to Celtic. "Take as long as you need. I better get back to the bar, let me know when you decide."  
  
~  
  
That evening Celtic and Bumlets told the newsies the offer Shane had given them, hoping their friends could help them decide.  
  
"So what's stoppin' you'se from takin' his offer?" asked Jack.  
  
"Yeah I mean it ain't like we'll never see you'se guys, we're there all the time." Said Dutchy.  
  
"Don't worry 'bout us, you've gotta do what's best fer Dominic." Stated Pie Eater.  
  
Celtic went upstairs when the cries of Dominic was heard. Bumlets ran his fingers through his hair, still pondering what he should do concerning his family.  
  
"What's so hard about dis?" asked Racetrack.  
  
Bumlets shrugged. "I don't know. I offered a great job an' a bettah place ta live."  
  
He left the newsies and went upstairs to join his wife. She was trying to stop Dominic from crying by gently bouncing him.  
  
"Hey, what's goin' on with our little guy?" asked Bumlets as he went over to Celtic.  
  
Suddenly Dominic stopped crying when he saw his father, making Celtic breath a sigh of relief. "Well it seems he wanted you."  
  
She handed the child to his father then kissed him. Bumlets smiled and said, "Y'know the guys're right, we should go ahead an' live with yer fodder."  
  
Celtic nodded. "I've been thinkin' that too. I wanna be with my daddy again, we have so much to catch up on."  
  
Bumlets held his son in one arm and hugged Celtic with the other. "We'll be livin' in a bettah place, bettah fer Dominic to grow up in."  
  
She laughed for the first time in weeks, making Bumlets smile as well as Dominic. After all the tragedy they had received, things were starting to look up for Celtic and Bumlets 


	5. Part 5

The years that followed proved to be better for Bumlets and his family, they lived in the bar with Shane and watched their son Dominic grow up to be one healthy and strong seven year old. Bumlets worked behind the bar with Shane and the young man known as Dawson. He started out cleaning up the bar, telling Shane that just because he was his son-in-law didn't mean he should get special treatment.  
  
Celtic worked in the bar as well, she was a waitress. At first Shane and Bumlets didn't like the idea but she was able to take care of herself, sometimes she would flirt with the customers to make Bumlets mad, but he never did.  
  
Dominic turned out to be just like his father, at seven years old he was very shy and would only talk to his parents, Grandpa Shane, and the newsies. Many times he could be seen holding onto his mother as she served drinks or sitting on the bar close to his father.  
  
It was closing time when Dominic came down from his room crying that he had a bad dream. Bumlets rushed to his son and held him as he tried to hide his tears.  
  
"It was just a bad dream Son, der's nothin' ta worry about."  
  
"But it scared me bad." Sniffled Dominic.  
  
Bumlets smiled. "They tend to do that."  
  
Dominic looked at his father and said matter-of-factly, "Can't go to bed, it'll come back."  
  
"Oh really? An' what makes ya think that?"  
  
Dominic gave Bumlets puppy dog eyes until he could see it wasn't going to work, he was going to be sent back to bed.  
  
"I'll walk ya back an' stay 'til you fall asleep, how's dat?" bargained Bumlets.  
  
The boy nodded as he took his father's hand and walked back upstairs. Celtic and Shane had been watching from behind the bar. "Bumlets never lets him get away with anything, and yet Dominic keeps trying." She said.  
  
"All children are like that. Just be glad he isn't as bad as most."  
  
She laughed. "Yeah, we're pretty lucky with what we got."  
  
As they finished cleaning the bar Bumlets came downstairs and said, "Whatever it was he dreamt about it scared him pretty good."  
  
"He'll be fine in the mornin', it'll have been forgotten." Said Shane as he finished putting glasses in place.  
  
Bumlets went over to Celtic who was wiping tables, and hugged her from behind. She smiled as she continued work, knowing it irritated Bumlets when she didn't react to his affection.  
  
"You an' Charlie had a lot ta talk about." He said in her ear.  
  
"'Cause we're gonna run away together." She said, turning her head to look at him.  
  
He gave her an evil grin then turned her to face him and slung her over his shoulder. He said good-night to Shane, who was fully enjoying the scene, then he went upstairs to their room where he set her down on the bed.  
  
"I can see yer gonna make me stay heah." She whispered as she put her arms around his neck.  
  
Bumlets put his arms around her waist and kissed her deeply. He always knew she was joking, he just liked doing things like that to her. Celtic smiled as she looked into her husband's eyes. "Besides, I couldn't leave Dominic ever."  
  
At the same time they looked over at their sleeping son. There were a few times when it seemed like they might lose Dominic, every time he got really sick. Both never gave up that he would pull through during those times, and he always did.  
  
"He fell asleep tellin' me that Spot's gonna teach him ta use a slingshot tomorrow."  
  
Celtic laid down on their bed, suddenly exhausted, and laughed. "He is determined ta make Dominic a Brooklyn newsboy."  
  
Bumlets crawled in bed next to her and put his arms around her. She looked at him then rested her head on his chest.  
  
"You notice how much Dominic has changed since we told him about his brother?" asked Bumlets.  
  
Celtic smiled. "Yes, he told me that he wants Shane to be proud while watching from heaven."  
  
The day Dominic turned seven years old Celtic and Bumlets took him to the graveyard and showed him where Shane was buried, then told him what had happened seven years ago. They didn't want to wait too long to tell Dominic, but at the same time they wanted him to be old enough to understand what happened.  
  
While thinking of such things both Bumlets and Celtic fell asleep in each other's arms.  
  
~  
  
When the sun came up the next morning Dominic jumped out of his bed and climbed in between Bumlets and Celtic. He sat on his dad's stomach, put his elbows on his chest, and waited for him to wake up.  
  
"An' what're you doin' up so early?" asked Bumlets, keeping his eyes closed.  
  
Dominic started to bounce up and down. "C'mon Dad, we gotta go to Brooklyn."  
  
Bumlets rubbed his eyes and looked at his son. "Now why would we wanna do that?"  
  
"'Cause Uncle Spot's gonna teach me how to use a slingshot." He answered, sliding off the bed.  
  
Celtic rolled over and asked, "You want me to take him?"  
  
Bumlets shook his head. "Nah, I'll personally deliver dis monkey."  
  
"Dad," Dominic gave Bumlets an annoyed look, "I ain't a monkey."  
  
Celtic sat up in bed and laughed. "Really Dear you should know yer own son better than that."  
  
As his parents got ready for the day, Dominic bounced around the room, excited to go to Brooklyn. In fact he was so excited that he practically pushed Bumlets out of the bar.  
  
Together they walked through the streets and across the bridge into Brooklyn. From there they made their way to the docks were Spot was waiting.  
  
"Hey Uncle Spot!" said Dominic as he ran up to the Brooklyn leader.  
  
"Well if it ain't Dominic an' his dad," he laughed as the boy stopped right in front of him, "So what brings you heah?"  
  
"You're gonna teach me how to shoot a slingshot." Answered Dominic excitedly.  
  
Bumlets tapped him on the shoulder. "I'm goin' back, you be good fer Spot."  
  
He watched his son walk off with Spot before turning and walking back to Manhattan. On entering the bar he saw some of the regulars were there already, but there was something unusual because Dawson was alone behind the bar and Celtic was nowhere in sight.  
  
"Hey Bumlets, ready for another day of hard work?" asked Dawson.  
  
"Where's Shane an' Cel?" he asked, ignoring Dawson's question.  
  
"Oh it ain't nothin' bad," he answered, "Mr. Kinsley just don't feel well and Celtic went to check up on him."  
  
The old stairs creaked as Celtic came down and made her way to the bar. "I tell ya, he's as bad as Dominic, complainin' more's wrong than there truly is." She said as she reached over the bar to get her serving tray.  
  
She walked away and started to take orders while Bumlets took his place with Dawson behind the bar.  
  
"Yer missin' yer little helper today." Said a customer to Bumlets as he sat at the bar.  
  
"Hiya Sawyer, yeah he's with Spot in Brooklyn today."  
  
Sawyer was an older gentleman that came to the bar everyday, he was known to Bumlets and his family as Sawyer because he would tell the story of Tom Sawyer whenever the boy asked.  
  
"So how's everythin' goin' fer you?" Bumlets asked as he handed Sawyer his usual drink order.  
  
"I could be better considerin' my luck at the tracks." He answered with a smile.  
  
Bumlets laughed. "Well things couldn't be better fer me."  
  
"Well I can see that, what with you snaggin' one of the prettiest girls in New York and makin' a son that adores you."  
  
Celtic came up to take care of a few orders, she patted Sawyer on the shoulder and said, "You doin' alright since not bein' able to tell the story of Tom?"  
  
Sawyer grinned. "It's tough but I might be able to make it through the day."  
  
She laughed as Bumlets placed the orders on her tray. "Well I hafta getcha to tell me some of it during my break."  
  
When she left them to continue working, Sawyer watched Bumlets as he helped Dawson with a customer then return to where he was before. "Y'know you're one lucky person to have the family you've got."  
  
Bumlets looked at Sawyer. "Why do ya say that?"  
  
Sawyer handed his empty glass to him. "Yer involved with 'em all the time so you're very close. Dominic learns things 'cause you're never tired of answering his questions, an I've yet to see you an' Celtic fight."  
  
Bumlets knew Sawyer was secretly wishing for his own family back, over the years he learned that Sawyer lost his family in a fire, the same day he had stormed out of the house after fighting with his wife.  
  
"Try to keep yer family as happy as they are now, that's all I ask of you." Said Sawyer.  
  
The young man nodded as Celtic came up once again. She looked at Bumlets and said, "Could you check on Daddy? I would but there are still a lot of people who need to be served."  
  
"Sure," he turned to Dawson, "I won't be long."  
  
Bumlets walked out from behind the bar and up the steps to Shane's room. He opened the door to find his father-in-law packing his suitcase, not looking sick at all.  
  
"Kinsley, what's goin' on?" asked the confused Bumlets.  
  
Shane jumped, unaware that anyone was watching. "Oh Bumlets, what're you doing here?"  
  
"Cel asked me to check up on you, quick recovery I'd say."  
  
He walked up to Shane and waited for some kind of explanation. Shane tried to ignore Bumlets as he closed the suitcase and started to leave down the fire escape. He didn't make it out the window because Bumlets grabbed him and said, "Yer not leavin' 'til I know what's goin' on."  
  
Shane glared at him then finally gave up. "I was hoping to leave quietly," he removed a letter from his pocket, "This is a letter from my cousin stating things aren't goin' well in Ireland and he needs me to come."  
  
Bumlets took the letter and read it to make sure Shane's story was true. "How come you couldn't tell Celtic 'bout dis?"  
  
"I was afraid she'd want to come with me," he stepped out on the fire escape, "You an' Dawson can take care of the bar. Don't tell her until later this afternoon."  
  
With that said Shane disappeared down the fire escape. Bumlets stood thinking how he ended up in these situations, every time Shane ended up in some kind of trouble Bumlets was there to get him out.  
  
He went back downstairs and to his place behind the bar. Once Celtic saw him she asked, "Is he alright?"  
  
"Yeah he's fine." Said Bumlets, trying to sound convincing.  
  
Dominic had returned from Brooklyn and was following Celtic around, telling her about how he did shooting a slingshot.  
  
"There are times I think he'll never talk." Commented Dawson.  
  
Bumlets smiled. "Then there are times when we think he'll never stop."  
  
Dawson then lowered his voice and asked, "He ain't in his room is he?"  
  
It didn't surprise Bumlets that Dawson knew, he always did somehow. "Yeah, leavin' fer Ireland."  
  
Dawson handed a customer his drink. "Just let me know when you wanna tell Celtic and I'll take over the bar."  
  
Just then Racetrack walked in and said out loud, "Drinks all around. Today is my day ta celebrate."  
  
Dominic ran up to him as he walked up to the bar. Race helped him up on the bar stool as others swarmed to get their drinks.  
  
"So what brought dis on? You finally win at the tracks?" asked Celtic as she strolled up next to him.  
  
Race nodded. "Somebody finally told the horse."  
  
Bumlets leaned over the bar and nudged his wife. "Der's somethin' I gotta tell ya."  
  
She set her tray on the bar and followed her husband up the stairs to Shane's office. "What's up?" she asked.  
  
He sat her down then sat across from her. "Yer fodder left fer Ireland. When I went up ta check on him he was leavin' out the window."  
  
Celtic stared at Bumlets, her expression asking him why he didn't stop Shane. He pulled out the letter he had stuffed in his pocket and handed it to her. She read it then crumpled it up in her hand.  
  
"Now Cel, before you get mad think about dis. He's goin' 'cause his family needs him."  
  
She nodded. "I know, it just frustrates me that he didn't tell me."  
  
"He's a grown man y'know."  
  
Celtic smiled and shook her head. "Yer right, why am I worryin' so much?"  
  
The door opened at that moment and Dominic walked in wearing Race's cap.  
  
"Son, what're you doin' with Race's hat?" asked Bumlets as the boy climbed into his lap.  
  
"He bet me a nickel I wouldn't take it." Answered Dominic innocently.  
  
"Did he give you the nickel?" asked Celtic.  
  
He looked at his mom and said, "Yeah but he's too slow to catch me."  
  
Bumlets and Celtic looked at each other, trying hard not to laugh. Celtic stood and grabbed her son's hand, leading him out of the room she said, "That may be, but you need to return things to their owner."  
  
"Yes Mama." Said Dominic as he hung his head and drug his feet.  
  
~  
  
"Where's Grandpa Shane?"  
  
Celtic was locking the front door when Dominic asked her that question. She looked down at him an answered, "Grandpa went back to Ireland to help a family member that lives there."  
  
Dominic looked confused for a moment then asked, "Is that the place in those pictures?"  
  
She nodded. "Yes, that's what Ireland looks like."  
  
Celtic's mother was a painter and she would paint the scenery around their home. When Shane came over he made sure to bring her paintings along, then he hung them around the bar.  
  
"Will he come back?"  
  
"Of course he will, and while he's over there I'm sure he will write to us."  
  
Together they walked upstairs to settle in for the night, Bumlets was already up there in the room. Celtic tucked Dominic in and kissed him good- night before joining Bumlets out on the fire escape.  
  
"I bet he's alseep already." Said Bumlets as Celtic sat next to him.  
  
"He had quite a day today. Going to Brooklyn, visiting Medda with Race, an' goin' with Jack to sell the evenin' edition."  
  
He put an arm around her and held her close. They didn't get to spend time together much anymore because of work, this was the first time in two weeks.  
  
"I am so happy Dominic has stayed alive all these years," Celtic looked up at Bumlets, "he has brought so much joy into our lives."  
  
"That he has, an' he'll continue to fer years to come."  
  
Celtic smiled and rested her head on his shoulder, looking up at the stars she wondered what it would have been like if little Shane had survived. Things would be twice as hectic was the first thing that came to mind, then the curiosity of what kind of personality he would have had.  
  
"Cel, are you happy with me?" asked Bumlets hesitantly.  
  
She looked at him. "Of course I am. Why wouldja ask me somethin' like dat?"  
  
He shrugged. "I just heard some talk in the bar today."  
  
Celtic wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. "I'm happy with you 'cause I love you."  
  
They sat on the fire escape in silence until they couldn't stay awake any longer, in which they went inside and went to bed.  
  
~  
  
Bumlets awoke to Celtic suddenly getting out of bed and rushing to the wash room. When she came out he asked, "You feelin' alright?"  
  
She shook her head. "I think I'm gonna go see Doctor Carter 'cause the same thing happened yesterday."  
  
He got out of bed and walked up to her. "I want you'se ta go as soon as you can. I don't want you workin' if yer sick."  
  
Celtic smiled as she began to get ready for the day, waking up Dominic before going downstairs.  
  
"Where's Mama goin'?" Dominic asked Bumlets from the doorway.  
  
"She's goin' to the doctor's 'cause she ain't feelin' well." He answered as he started to leave the room to start work.  
  
Dominic jumped down the steps then into his father's arms. "He's gonna make her better like me."  
  
Bumlets laughed as he walked to the bar with Dominic in his arms, setting him down on a stool then going behind the bar. He pulled out some fruit and placed it on the bar along with a glass of milk for Dominic.  
  
The front door opened as Dawson unlocked it and walked in. "I see it's breakfast time here."  
  
He walked behind the bar and put his apron on, grabbing an apple he said, "Saw Celtic on my way here."  
  
"Yeah, she said she wasn't feelin' well so I told her to go see Doctor Carter."  
  
As customers began to come into the bar, Bumlets cleared the bar and Dominic moved to the end, his usual corner.  
  
It was well past noon when Bumlets realized Celtic still had not returned. He talked with Dawson and told him he was going to the doctor's office to see if Celtic was in any kind of trouble. Dominic jumped up to his father and wrapped around his leg. "Can I go too?"  
  
Bumlets pried his son loose and said, "I need you ta stay heah while I go find mom."  
  
The boy looked disappointed as Bumlets left the bar. He didn't want Dominic to be present if something was seriously wrong with Celtic.  
  
He walked up the steps into the doctor's office, opening the door he silently prayed that nothing was wrong.  
  
"Can I help you Sir?"  
  
Bumlets looked over at the nurse sitting behind a desk. "I think so, my wife came in heah dis mornin'."  
  
"And what is her name?"  
  
"Fiona, but Carter knows her as Celtic."  
  
She looked through the papers on her desk and held one up. "Here it is. I think she is still with Doctor Carter, if you'll just take a seat I'll find out for you."  
  
He sat down as she went down the hall and disappeared into a room. As he waited he wondered what it was that would make it so the doctor was still with Celtic.  
  
Doctor Carter came out of the room with the nurse, he went up to Bumlets and shook his hand.  
  
"Well Bumlets it is good to see you."  
  
"Hey Doc, how come yer still checkin' on Cel? What's wrong with her?"  
  
Carter chuckled. "You wouldn't know it now but we were pretty busy this morning."  
  
Bumlets breathed a sigh of relief. "So she's alright?" Carter nodded. "She's getting ready to head back now."  
  
The door opened and Celtic came out, she was surprised to see Bumlets.  
  
"Here she is. Now just remember what I told you."  
  
"Thank you Doc." Said Celtic as she grabbed Bumlets and walked out of the building.  
  
"So everythin's fine?" asked Bumlets as they walked back to Clancy's Bar.  
  
"Do you think we could take a day off today? Dawson can take care of things at the bar."  
  
It was the way she said it that made Bumlets agree, so they instead went to Central Park and walked around.  
  
"Do ya remember the first time you brought me heah?" Celtic asked Bumlets.  
  
He smiled. "How can I forget? It was the day I finally got the nerve to ask you out."  
  
"That day changed our lives forever."  
  
They sat down on a bench and watched passers-by, waving to a newsie or two.  
  
"So what brought on this sudden decision to take a day off?" asked Bumlets, very curious to know what happened at the doctor's office.  
  
Celtic shrugged. "Is it wrong for a wife to wanna spend time with her husband?"  
  
Bumlets took her hand and looked into her eyes. "What happened at the doctors, I wanna know."  
  
She looked at him for a long time, not wanting to tell him what went on but knew he had to know. She heaved a sigh and said, "When I got there I had ta wait half an hour before Carter was able ta see me."  
  
She looked down and bit her lip, Bumlets lifted her chin and said, "Just tell me what it is."  
  
"He asked me the usual questions, what my symptoms were, that kind of thing. After he checked me over he said he wanted ta run some tests on me."  
  
Bumlets gave a look of concern. "But he said you were fine."  
  
Celtic stood and started to walk away, tears beginning to form in her eyes. Bumlets quickly stood and grabbed her arm.  
  
"Please, I don't wanna tell you just now." She cried.  
  
He put his arms around her and rocked her back and forth. As he began to walk her back to the bar he said, "If it hurts ya that much to tell me don't worry about it, you'll tell me when yer ready-"  
  
"Bumlets I'm pregnant." 


	6. Part 6

Bumlets stared wide eyed at his wife, not knowing what to say. "He said I'm about two months into it. He had to remind me what he told us seven years ago."  
  
Reminding her of a tragedy during a time that should by filled with happiness gave Bumlets a reason to dislike Doctor Carter. In his opinion nothing should have been said unless there was any sign of danger.  
  
"I'm so scared." She said, burying her head in his chest.  
  
"Fer what reason?" he asked, causing Celtic to look up at him, "the risk came from carryin' twins."  
  
She had to admit he had a good point, there should be no risk since she would only be carrying one.  
  
"The only thing you need to worry about right now is not to become stressed over it."  
  
Celtic started to say something when he put a finger to her lips and smiled. "Maybe we'll get a girl dis time."  
  
They stood in each other's arms for a long time before heading back to Clancy's Bar.  
  
"I didn't think you guys were comin' back." Said Dawson as they entered the bar.  
  
Dominic ran and jumped into Celtic's arms. "You feelin' better?"  
  
She smiled. "Yeah, I'm better."  
  
Bumlets walked behind the bar and went right back to work as Celtic went upstairs with Dominic. He wasn't paying attention to who was being served so he was surprised to hear a familiar voice say, "So what've you done ta her dis time?"  
  
Dutchy came to the bar for the first time in weeks to visit with Celtic and Bumlets, finding it amusing that when he came in Dominic was all alone.  
  
"How is it ya know everythin' dat goes on between us?" asked Bumlets with a grin.  
  
Dutchy laughed as he pushed his empty glass aside. "So what's wrong with her?"  
  
Bumlets leaned over the bar and said in a low voice, "Turns out Dominic's gonna be a big brudder."  
  
There was a long pause before Dutchy said, "But what about all dat stuff the doc told you'se guys?"  
  
"Nothin's gonna happen ta Cel, I finailly got dat through her head."  
  
The newsboy nodded. "Well ya still got Mrs. Jacobs ta help out."  
  
Dominic came running down the stairs and sat up at the bar next to Dutchy. He looked at his father and said, "Dad, can I have a different name?"  
  
"What's wrong with Dominic?"  
  
The boy pointed to Dutchy. "He said I'se named after you but people always say Bumlets, even Mom."  
  
The two friends looked at each other and smiled. Ever since he was three years old Dominic tried to be like the newsies, from the way they dressed to their habits, and now he wanted a name.  
  
"What didja have in mind?" asked Bumlets.  
  
"I was thinkin' Big Brother 'cause I'm gonna be one." Answered Dominic excitedly.  
  
Dutchy laughed. "Yer gonna hafta wait a little while."  
  
"But Dad Mom said not to tell anyone 'cause she wants to tell everyone at the same time."  
  
"Tell everyone what?" asked Dawson as he began to prepare a drink, oblivious to the conversation until that point.  
  
Dominic grinned at shook his head. "Can't tell ya."  
  
Dawson looked at Bumlets in confusion. "Will I ever get to know?"  
  
At that moment Celtic came downstairs and joined the foursome. She grabbed Dominic's hand and said, "C'mon, let's go visit Kloppman like I promised."  
  
Together they left the bar and walked the streets to the lodging house.  
  
"Mom? When am I gonna be a big brother?" asked Dominic.  
  
Celtic looked down at he son and smiled. "It's gonna be a while, ya hafta learn ta be patient."  
  
"And I can tell it about Shane huh?"  
  
She chuckled. "Yes you can."  
  
They walked up the front steps of the lodging house, on entering they found most of the newsies were back from work.  
  
"Where's yer udder half?" asked Mush to Celtic.  
  
"Dad's still workin'." Dominic answered, causing Celtic to roll her eyes and laugh.  
  
Kloppman entered the room, sawdust covering him from head to toe. He started to brush it off when Dominic ran towards him which caused him to put his arms out and pick the boy up.  
  
"So what's up Cel? Usually her workin' right now." Said Kid Blink.  
  
"I just wanted ta tell you all ta come by the bar later tonight 'cause I've got somethin' to tell you all."  
  
"How come ya can't tell us now?" asked Specs.  
  
"'Cause its a surprise 'til then." Answered Dominic as he slid out of Kloppman's arms.  
  
Pie Eater grabbed Dominic by the shoulder and said, "How 'bout you give us a hint on what it is."  
  
Dominic looked at his mother then Pie Eater and said, "Got a nickel?"  
  
The newsboy took the money from his pocket and handed it to Dominic who took it then said, "It's gonna be said tonight."  
  
Everybody laughed as Dominic stuffed the money in his pocket and went to his mother. She looked at him and said, "You spend too much time with Race."  
  
"Is it at least good news we're going to get?" asked Kloppman.  
  
She nodded and turned to leave, Dominic close behind. They slowly walked the streets of Manhattan, something Celtic didn't get to do with her son very much.  
  
"Where's the baby gonna stay?" asked Dominic.  
  
"Its gonna grow in my belly." Answered Celtic.  
  
He looked at his mother for a long time before asking, "How's it gonna fit?"  
  
She chuckled. "I'll tell ya when ya get older."  
  
As they walked around Central Park Dominic continued to ask about his unborn sibling, things he could teach it, what it would look like, the usual questions children would ask. Celtic just smiled and made up answers to the questions she didn't know.  
  
"Mama, how come Aunt Medda don't have kids?"  
  
Celtic shrugged. "I don't know Son, maybe she chooses not to have any."  
  
Dominic thought about that for a moment. "But she likes me."  
  
"Yes, an' maybe dat's enough fer her."  
  
They left Central Park and headed back to the bar. When they entered, Dominic rushed to Sawyer's side and asked to hear about Tom and the fence. Bumlets walked up to Celtic and whispered, "We need ta talk."  
  
She followed him upstairs into their room. After he closed the door she asked, "What's wrong?"  
  
"I got ta thinkin', how couldja get pregnant again? We were so careful."  
  
A look of confusion came over her then she asked, "Yer not thinkin' I cheated on ya?"  
  
He shook his head. "Dat thought never crossed my mind," he took her hands, "I'm just tryin' ta make sense of this."  
  
Celtic could tell he was still thinking about the fact she could die giving birth. She looked into his eyes and said, "All we can do is pray nothin' happens."  
  
"But Cel, I don't understand how you'se could get pregnant when we haven't done anythin' in months."  
  
"I ain't been with any udder man but you."  
  
Bumlets then felt a little ashamed, he was accusing her of something he, as well as everyone else, knew she would never do.  
  
"Baby I'm sorry. I didn't mean."  
  
She wrapped her arms around him and looked into his eyes. "It's just one of those things dat happens, ders no way to explain it."  
  
He sighed as he hugged her close. "I know I told ya not ta worry but I can't help worryin' about ya."  
  
Just then the door opened and Dominic walked in. Seeing his parents hugging each other he rushed between them and said, "Can I get a hug?"  
  
Both parents laughed as Bumlets picked up his son and the family shared a hug.  
  
~  
  
The newsies sat around the bar, waiting for the news Celtic was to give them. None could think of what it possibly was, Dutchy tried his best to keep quiet.  
  
"C'mon Cel, we're all heah, what's da wait?" asked Jack.  
  
"Not yet, Dominic's bein' out to bed."  
  
Soon Bumlets came downstairs, he walked up to Celtic and put an arm around her waist.  
  
"Alright, now what's dis news?" asked Racetrack, snuffing his cigar.  
  
Celtic looked up at Bumlets and smiled. "We're gonna have a baby."  
  
If there was a sound for a jaw dropping it would have been heard loudly in the bar. Celtic looked around the room, a little disappointed at the reaction, she could tell they didn't want to hear news like that.  
  
"Cel, are you sure about that?" asked Kloppman.  
  
"Doc Carter told me himself." She answered, moving in close to Bumlets.  
  
"But he said you'se could die givin' birth again." said Mush.  
  
Bumlets glared at him. He had hoped the newsies would be supportive, before he could say so Dutchy jumped up and said, "Can't you'se guys congratulate 'em?"  
  
He walked up and hugged Celtic, making her fell a little better. The others slowly did the same, although they still had the negative point in their minds.  
  
Celtic quickly excused herself and went upstairs, she was saddened that the news became terrible so quickly.  
  
"Are ya happy now?" snapped Bumlets, "I got her believin' she wouldn't die an' you had ta ruin dat."  
  
"Bumlets how did you expect us to react?" asked Kloppman.  
  
"Ya could've been more understandin' She was scared ta tell me dis mornin', then she's excited ta tell you'se guys."  
  
Dawson, who had been standing behind the bar, said, "I don't know what happened seven years ago, but why bring up the past? She don't need to be reminded of it."  
  
Bumlets started up the stairs. "Dawson, escort 'em out an' lock up."  
  
He walked into his room, looking around he couldn't find Celtic anywhere, until the sound of soft sobbing came to his ears. Tip-toeing quietly to the window so as not to wake the sleeping Dominic, Bumlets found his wife sitting on the fire escape.  
  
"Hey, what's wrong?" he whispered, climbing onto the fire escape and sitting next to Celtic.  
  
"Why is it everyone has to remind me?"  
  
He sighed. "I don't know, it's frustrating that they do."  
  
She looked at him. "We're so lucky to have Dutchy. I don't know what I would have done if he hadn't said what he did."  
  
Bumlets put his arms around Celtic and rocked her. It was unfair to him that such things had to happen to his wife, and he contributed to it earlier.  
  
Celtic silently wished her father were present, she wanted to cry on his shoulder, although she knew Bumlets was doing his best to help her.  
  
"You've got nothin' ta worry about," said Bumlets as he continued to rock her, "we're gonna have another healthy child an' watch it grow up."  
  
"You think it'll be a goil?"  
  
He smiled. "Whatever you want."  
  
They sat on the fire escape as the night wore on. Bumlets went to stand and found Celtic had fallen asleep, so he gently picked her up and carefully carried her into the room. Once he set her down on the bed, he quietly went into Shane's office, sat behind the desk, and began writing a letter telling him about his becoming a grandfather again.  
  
~  
  
A week had passed since the newsies had been told the news, and since then only Dutchy, Specs, and Pie Eater came into the bar.  
  
"So you excited ta become a big brudder?" Specs asked Dominic.  
  
The boy nodded. "Yeah 'cause I'm gonna teach him bunches of stuff."  
  
"What if its a goil?" asked Pie Eater.  
  
"Girls're bad."  
  
Dutchy smirked. "But Cel's a goil."  
  
Dominic shook his head. "No she ain't, she's a mom."  
  
The trio laughed at the child. Bumlets heard and moved closer to his friends. "What's so funny?" he asked.  
  
Dominic shrugged. "I just said Mom's a mom."  
  
Bumlets looked puzzled, until Dutchy explained what the full conversation was about, causing him to laugh as well.  
  
"Dad, don't laugh at me." Said Dominic, crossing his arms.  
  
"Son, Mom is a goil, always has an' always will be."  
  
"Say where is Cel? I haven't seen her." Said Specs.  
  
As Dominic jumped off the bar stool Bumlets answered, "She wanted ta rest fer a while so dat's where she is."  
  
"I she gonna keep workin' heah?" asked Pie Eater.  
  
Bumlets filled their glasses and answered, "I've left dat up to her."  
  
The threesome knew Bumlets didn't want to make the same mistake he made seven years ago when he wouldn't let Celtic do anything. They knew he was trying his best not to fully take over the situation.  
  
"Well tell her we asked about her." Said Pie Eater ass he and the other two stood to leave.  
  
Bumlets nodded and waved good-bye to his friends. Dawson came up next to him and said, "Too bad they're the only ones that come anymore."  
  
"Yeah, Dominic misses seein' 'em more than me an' Cel."  
  
"Well it wasn't right fer them to say that stuff to her."  
  
Dawson only cared for Celtic like the newsies, as a brother, though many didn't trust him that way. Many thought he was gaining the trust of Bumlets and Celtic before taking her away.  
  
"Well I'm gonna go check on Cel an' see how she'ss doin'." Said Bumlets as he left his place at the bar and went upstairs.  
  
He opened the door and found Celtic still sleeping, so he quietly walked over to the bed and sat down close to her. She rolled over and looked up at him with sleepy eyes.  
  
"How ya feelin'?" he asked.  
  
"The same as last time at dis time." She answered.  
  
Bumlets pushed some of her hair out of her face then caressed her cheek. "The guys were askin' about ya."  
  
"I missed 'em again?"  
  
"They were talkin' with Dominic 'bout his brudder or sister."  
  
She smiled. "He's pretty excited ain't he?"  
  
Ever since Celtic told him he was going to be a big brother, that's all Dominic talked about. It made both parents very happy to see his excitement.  
  
Celtic yawned as she sat up and got out of bed, Bumlets grabbed her hand and said, "I know I gave you a choice, but if yer not feelin' well I'd rather you don't work."  
  
She laughed. "I wasn't up ta workin' anyway."  
  
He stood and hugged her before going back downstairs. Celtic went to the window and gasped when she saw Skittery sitting on the fire escape.  
  
"Skit, what're you doin' heah?" she asked.  
  
"Celtic, the other guys won't come to talk 'cause they're afraid of Bumlets."  
  
She climbed out on the fire escape and sat next to Skittery. "It's been a week."  
  
He nodded. "I know. We've all been worried sick about you."  
  
"How come?"  
  
Skittery started to answer when he saw the look on Celtic's face and decided to find something better to answer with. "Y'know we'll help ya in any way we can."  
  
"Skittery, why'd all of you think at once that I may die?"  
  
He thought long and hard about the question, knowing she was trying to make a point. If he and the newsies loved her enough to worry about her life why couldn't they not talk about it when she gives good news?  
  
"Skit, fer once I'd like ta say somethin' an' people not think about the negative."  
  
Skittery heaved a sigh. "I understand what yer sayin'. I'll see if I can talk with the others an' get them to understand."  
  
Celtic smiled and hugged her friend, glad that things were starting to come together.  
  
Bumlets locked up the bar as Dawson put glasses away.  
  
"It seems a little early for Celtic to be tired all the time." Said Dawson as Bumlets returned the keys to their place.  
  
"Have you ever taken care of a pregnant woman?" he asked curiously.  
  
Dawson looked down and turned his back on Bumlets. "You promise not to tell anyone what I'm gonna tell you?"  
  
Bumlets sat on a bar stool and watched Dawson. "Yeah, of course."  
  
"Before I started workin' here I was a newsie in Harlem. I met this girl and not long after that she became pregnant."  
  
Bumlets could tell it pained Dawson to tell the story so he said, "You don't gotta tell me."  
  
"No I do. When she told me the news I wanted to make things right so I asked her to marry me," Dawson looked at Bumlets, "She said no 'cause she wanted to keep it a secret. As the months passed she started to become sick to the point it killed her and the unborn child."  
  
Bumlets stared in shock, he was beginning to understand his care for Celtic. There were times he was curious as to why Dawson stuck up for his wife so much.  
  
"The worst part was so many people talked as if she were dead, while she was alive. It was that attitude that contributed to the tragedy."  
  
"When the guys mention it ta Cel she starts to get depressed." Stated Bumlets.  
  
Dawson nodded. "I know, but you do a good job of makin' sure she doesn't stay that way."  
  
"If ya don't mind me askin', didja quit the newsie job after her death?"  
  
"Not a first. I figured it would seem strange that I leave after her death. I came in here one night, talked with Kinsley for a while and the next thing I know I'm workin' here."  
  
Bumlets had a whole new respect for Dawson, the fact that he kept his promise to the young woman was something most men wouldn't do, even when she's passed on. There was something that did bother him.  
  
"If you met dis goil wouldn't people know you was the fodder?"  
  
Dawson shook his head. "We kept our relationship as secret as possible," there was an awkward pause as he grabbed his coat, "well I better get home, see you tomorrow."  
  
Bumlets followed him to the back door and locked it after Dawson left. Making his way to his room he thought about Dawson and all the other men he knew that lost a loved one, every one of them supported Bumlets and Celtic in every way possible.  
  
He quietly opened the door and tip-toed to the bed, settling in he watched Celtic sleep. Her hair was in a loose braid, she started doing that after Bumlets rolled over on her hair while still asleep one night. He lightly kissed her so as not to wake her then closed his eyes.  
  
~  
  
"Bumlets, it's too early."  
  
"I don't care."  
  
Celtic rolled her eyes as he put a hand to her stomach.  
  
"Usually a wife don't mind her husband touchin' her." He said with a smile.  
  
She laughed. "But yer feelin' fer somethin' that ain't been in der long enough ta start movin'."  
  
He pulled her into him and said, "I'm just excited, anudder child."  
  
She putt her arms around his neck. "What wouldja name it if it were a girl?"  
  
"Katherine."  
  
The reason he wanted to use that name was partly because of Celtic's lost sister and partly because he loved that name.  
  
"We're gonna be a whole family again." she said smiling.  
  
Bumlets bent down and kissed her, happy to see her as she should be, happy and perky.  
  
"I don't want to bother you guys but I need help in the bar."  
  
They looked over and saw Dawson standing in the office doorway, grinning.  
  
"We'll be right down." Said Bumlets.  
  
A few minutes after Dawson left Celtic and Bumlets walked downstairs hand in hand. They walked up to the bar next to Sawyer who was telling Dominic about Injun Joe, he turned to Celtic and said, "Well I hear yer expectin' another child."  
  
She smiled. "Yeah, found out a week ago."  
  
"Well I'm happy for you both."  
  
Celtic looked at Bumlets and smiled, that was the reaction she wished for and he knew it. She walked off to help customers, Dominic followed her leaving Sawyer and Bumlets alone.  
  
"You haven't heard from yer friend Jack lately have you?"  
  
Bumlets shook his head. "Why, did somethin' happen to him?"  
  
"It seems that he and that Jacobs girl eloped two nights ago," he lowered his voice, "seems she's expectin' too."  
  
It shocked Bumlets that Sarah would do something like that, she usually stuck to her morals.  
  
"I wouldn't have known except the minister that married them is a friend of mine." Said Sawyer.  
  
"Will I wish 'em luck, they're gonna need it when they confront her parents."  
  
As the day wore on Bumlets kept thinking of Jack and Sarah, if they were expecting the same time as he and Celtic, where they would live and if he should help them.  
  
Then an amusing thought came to him, what if their children were born of the opposite sex, grew up together, and ended up falling in love? He smiled at the thought.  
  
"What's so funny?" asked Celtic.  
  
"Nothin', I was just thinkin'." He answered as he continued working. 


	7. Part 7

Carrying only one life was so much easier for Celtic, Bumlets decided to change doctors after his opinion of Doctor Carter changed. She was now going to a doctor located in Brooklyn who was kind enough to make the trip to Manhattan. "Well I don't know what that doctor told you exactly but there's no risk at all."  
  
Celtic breathed a sigh of relief. "Dat's good news."  
  
He smiled. "As far as I can see you've got nothin' to worry about."  
  
She shook hands with the doctor and walked him to the door. Before he left he said, "I'll come back in a week to see how things are going."  
  
Once he left Celtic walked to the bar where her husband was working.  
  
"So how'd things go?" he asked.  
  
"Six months an' no problems." She answered with a smile.  
  
Jack and Sarah walked into the bar at that moment to start work. When her parents found out what they had done she was disowned, Kloppman took pity and let them stay in the room Bumlets and Celtic lived in, and Bumlets gave them the chance to work at the bar.  
  
"How ya doin' Sarah?" asked Bumlets as he wiped down the bar.  
  
"I don't know how you can do this twice." she said to Celtic.  
  
Celtic laughed. "Just three more months."  
  
Sarah walked to the back, leaving Celtic, Jack, and Bumlets. Jack leaned against the bar and sighed.  
  
"What's with you?" asked Bumlets.  
  
"I can't take her mood swings anymore. Can we trade wives?"  
  
Bumlets chuckled. "No I think I'll keep mine."  
  
"Just think, three more months." Said Celtic, patting Jack's back.  
  
Bumlets looked up as the door opened and the first group of customers came in.  
  
"Where's Dawson?" asked Sarah as she joined the others.  
  
"He's still sick, he should be back next week though." Answered Celtic.  
  
The day started out the same, but as the hours passed Sarah's mood swings got so bad that Bumlets took her upstairs to Shane's office.  
  
"Sarah, yer snappin' at customers, are you sure everythin's alright?"  
  
She glared at him for a long time before looking down and saying, "Things aren't going so well for me and Jack."  
  
"He's not hurtin' you is he?"  
  
She shook her head. "Oh no, we're finding out we're just not meant for each other."  
  
Bumlets sat next to Sarah and grabbed her hand. "Sarah, could some of dis hafta do with what happened between you and yer parents?"  
  
"I was hoping Mother would help me through this but I have no one." She explained.  
  
"You know Celtic's always ready ta help, she's been through it."  
  
"But when I need help Jack tries his best but we end up getting frustrated with each other."  
  
Bumlets knew what she was talking about, but he was able to hold his anger better than Jack.  
  
"I end up getting stressed and it comes out suddenly."  
  
He stood and helped her up then led her to his and Celtic's room.  
  
"I want you to take time off and get some rest, we'll come and getcha when it's closin' time."  
  
Before Sarah could object Bumlets closed the door and went back downstairs. Jack looked at him, wondering where his wife had gone.  
  
"Don't worry, she's restin'. She really needs it."  
  
"I tell ya, she's not easy when she's pregnant." Said Jack.  
  
"Well you could be fore understandin'." Commented Celtic as she walked up to the bar.  
  
He stared at her. "What's dat supposed ta mean?"  
  
"Yer not patient." She said bluntly.  
  
"She's gonna get moody an' such, you've gotta help her out through everythin', no matter how frustrated you get." Said Bumlets.  
  
Jack started to argue but stopped himself because of all the people that he knew, Bumlets and Celtic were the ones who could tell him and Sarah what to expect and how to deal with it.  
  
Celtic suddenly stopped and put a hand on her middle, causing Bumlets to jump over the bar and say, "What is it? Do I need ta get the doc?"  
  
She looked at him and smiled. "No, the baby just moved."  
  
Jack laughed. "Those were some reflexes Bumlets. Never saw ya move like dat."  
  
"Oh he moves pretty quick when motivated." Said Celtic, putting an arm around Bumlets' waist.  
  
Just then Dominic walked into the bar by himself. This confused his parents because he was supposed to be with Snipeshooter for the day.  
  
"Son, where's Snipeshooter?" asked Bumlets.  
  
"He went off with some girl and forgot about me so I came home."  
  
Celtic went to her son and grabbed his hand. "Are you alright? No troubles while comin' home?"  
  
While Celtic took care of Dominic, Bumlets and Jack went back to work.  
  
"I tell ya," said Jack, "you were meant to be a dad. I don't think I'm ready."  
  
Bumlets put a hand on his friend's shoulder. "Cowboy, you'll do fine, once you see yer child the instincts just come."  
  
Dominic then came up to the bar and sat on a stool. "Dad, how come guys act so funny with a girl?"  
  
Bumlets grinned. "You'll find out when yer older."  
  
"But I wanna know now."  
  
Jack stood next to the boy and said, "Yer too young ta know now."  
  
Dominic looked up at Jack with an almost glare. "That's what everybody tells me."  
  
"Son, its somethin' dat can't be explained."  
  
Celtic walked up to the bar and said, "It's a slow day today, maybe we should close early."  
  
Looking around they could see the crowd had diminished so there were only three. Soon they left and the bar was empty, Bumlets took the keys and locked up earlier than usual.  
  
"I better go upstiars and get Sarah." Said Jack.  
  
Bumlets went over to Celtic and put a hand on her belly in time to feel the baby kick. He smiled then grabbed Dominic's hand and placed it on her middle.  
  
"Can' ya feel it Dominic? Dats yer brudder or sister."  
  
"When's it gonna come already?" asked Dominic.  
  
Both parents laughed, Bumlets picked up his son and said, "Three more months, then you get ta see it."  
  
From the stairs Jack and Sarah watched the family. They looked at each other, hoping their family would be just as happy.  
  
~  
  
The ninth month came, and both expectant fathers were on pins and needles. Every time Celtic or Sarah stopped when their baby moved the father would be at his wife's side asking if it was time.  
  
Then one day, while serving a table, Sarah shrieked and grabbed her stomach.  
  
"Jack! It's time!"  
  
Jack rushed to his wife and took her upstairs to Shane's room while Bumlets ran to get a doctor. Celtic pushed Jack out of the room then attended to Sarah until the doctor came.  
  
Outside the door Jack paced nervously, starting for the door every time Sarah screamed only to be stopped by Bumlets.  
  
"Cowboy der's nothin' ta worry about."  
  
"Can't ya hear her in der? Sounds like somethin's getting ripped outta her."  
  
Bumlets chuckled. "In a way she is."  
  
Jack tensed, Bumlets suggested they go down to the bar an wait there for news of the birth.  
  
"I tell ya Bumlets, now dat its comin' I'm afraid of failin' dis kid." Said Jack as he leaned against the bar.  
  
Dominic tugged at Jack's pant leg and said, "Uncle Jack you didn't fail with me."  
  
Jack smiled and ruffled Dominic's jet black hair. "Just one problem kid, yer not my son."  
  
"What's the difference?" asked Bumlets, "Do whatever you did ta help with Dominic."  
  
He then went on to tell Jack how he wasn't sure if e would be a good father until he held his child for the first time. The conversation then switched to their younger days when they first became newsies.  
  
The hours seemed to pass by fast while they talked because before they knew it, it was time to close the bar. As Bumlets locked up Celtic came down the stairs slowly, once Jack saw her he jumped up and asked, "How's she doin'?"  
  
Celtic smiled. "Sarah's fine. An' so is yer son."  
  
Jack's eyes went wide as well as his smile. "A son! I've got a son!"  
  
"As well as yer daughter."  
  
He stopped and stared at Celtic in shock. "Der's two? How's dat possible?"  
  
The doctor came down at that moment. He asked for a drink which Bumlets quickly served him. Jack began to ask questions like when Sarah would be well enough to return home.  
  
"Mr. Kelly, everything went well so there's nothing to worry about. As for your wife, give her a week to recover since those twins took a lot out of her."  
  
The doctor finished his drink then left the bar while Jack went upstairs to see Sarah, leaving Celtic and Bumlets to clean up the bar. Dominic had fallen asleep on the floor, his father picked him up and carried him upstairs.  
  
"Can you believe Jack an' Sarah got twins?" he asked as he tucked Dominic into bed.  
  
"It was a surprise to Sarah too," her smile faded, "Honey, what about her parents? Are they gonna help her when she needs it?"  
  
He wrapped his arms around her and held her close. Ever since they got the news that Esther and Mayer disowned Sarah, Celtic tried to patch things up between then with little luck.  
  
"I don't know, lets hope they drop this thing they hold against her for the children." He said.  
  
Celtic yawned, after helping to deliver two babies she was tired. Her head barely hit the pillow before she was asleep.  
  
~  
  
Bumlets stood in front of the Jacobs' apartment door, he decided to talk with them and get them to forgive Sarah so they might help her.  
  
"Bumlets, this is a nice surprise, come in." said Esther when she opened the door.  
  
"I'm gonna come right to the point Mrs. Jacobs," he said as he walked in, "you've gotta forgive Sarah an' help her now."  
  
Esther became serious. "After what she did? It's a disgrace."  
  
"How's she 'n' Jack gonna raise twins on their own?"  
  
She stared at him in shock. "They had twins?"  
  
Bumlets nodded. "How is it fair dat you helped me 'n' Cel an' you won't help yer own daughter?"  
  
Esther sat down to collect her thoughts, things were starting to change with news like that. Plus the point Bumlets made was something she never thought about.  
  
"Mrs. Jacobs, yer not gonna deprive yer grandchildren of their grandparents are ya?"  
  
She looked up at him. "Let me talk to Mayer about this."  
  
He scratched his head as he walked to the door, somewhat relieved that he got somewhere.  
  
Returning to the bar Bumlets went up to Celtic and told her what happened.  
  
"I pray they change their minds." She said.  
  
Bumlets put a hand on her belly and said, "When are you gonna let dis one go?"  
  
Celtic rolled her eyes. "Soon I hope, I can't carry it much longer."  
  
"Dis is when I'm glad you decided ta quit workin' after Sarah gave birth." He said, hugging her.  
  
She pushed him away. "You should get to work, Dawson's by himself down there."  
  
Bumlets laughed as he went down to join Dawson. Keeping up with his work he let his mind wander to Celtic and how much easier this pregnancy was going, it gave both of them the chance to not dread it like the last one.  
  
"Brace yourself, here comes Mr. Jacobs and he don't look happy." Said Dawson, nudging Bumlets.  
  
Mayer walked up to the bar and said, "So you think we should forgive Sarah. Who asked you to butt into our business?"  
  
"She hasn't been yer business since she married Jack." Said Bumlets calmly.  
  
"You think I'd have anything to do with her after what she did?"  
  
"Didja stop ta think she was makin' things right by marryin' da father?"  
  
Mayer started to say something then stopped. It never occured too him that once Sarah found out she was pregnant she and Jack decided to make things right by the child and got married.  
  
Bumlets noticed this change and decided to leave Mayer alone to his thoughts. He went to the other side of the bar just as Dominic came running down the stairs.  
  
"Dad! Mom says it's time!"  
  
Bumlets jumped over the bar and ran upstairs as Dawson went to get the doctor and Mayer left to get Esther.  
  
He found Celtic in their room on the bed breathing. She looked at him with wide eyes and said, "I.can't.do.this."  
  
"Yes you can." He said, grabbing her hand.  
  
"You try passin' a child."  
  
The doctor walked in with Esther at that moment, Bumlets kissed Celtic's forehead and said before leaving, "I love you."  
  
Customers of Clancy's Bar decided to leave under the circumstances so the only people left when Bumlets came down were Dawson, Mayer, Dominic, and a few of the newsies.  
  
"Is Mom alright?" asked Dominic as he grabbed onto his father's pant leg.  
  
"She's fine son."  
  
"How can you be so calm?" asked Kid Blink.  
  
Bumlets shrugged. "We didn't worry fer nine months, why worry now?"  
  
He glanced at Mayer and noticed him talking to Jack, smiling because it looked as though Jack and Sarah would have the help they needed to raise their children.  
  
"Well I ain't gonna stand around heah waitin' fer the baby to arrive, how 'bout you 'n' me go fer a walk Son?"  
  
Dominic nodded his head vigorously and started pulling his dad out of the bar. They walked the streets, Dominic asked to go to his brother's grave so Bumlets took him there where they sat and talked.  
  
"What's it gonna be Dad? I hope its a brother."  
  
"You don't wanna sister?"  
  
Dominic shook his head. "No 'cause sisters ain't as fun."  
  
Bumlets grinned at his son's insistance on getting a brother, like wishing hard enough would get him what he wanted.  
  
"An' what happens if its a girl?" he asked.  
  
"I guess I'll put up with it." He answered, causing Bumlets to laugh.  
  
As he sat and listened to his son, Bumlets started to think about the future, how much different it would be with a new baby and what needed to change.  
  
"Dad, has it come yet? Can we go see?"  
  
He put a hand on Dominic's shoulder and said, "It takes a while Son."  
  
Dominic then jumped up and started pulling Bumlets. "Let's go to Brooklyn Dad! We can tell Uncle Spot the baby's comin'."  
  
Bumlets stood and grabbed Dominic's hand. "Good idea, it'll help pass the time."  
  
~  
  
"C'mon Celtic, I need you to push."  
  
Celtic glared at the doctor. "Dat's easy fer you ta say."  
  
Esther wiped Celtic's forehead and said, "You're doing fine so far."  
  
Taking a deep breath Celtic grabbed Esther's hand and pushed until she could push no more. She fell back and breathed hard as if she had just run a mile.  
  
"Something isn't right, I'll hafta check you over before I have you push once again." said the doctor as he quickly got up and placed his hands on Celtic's middle.  
  
"I hope its ready ta come out 'cause I'm ready for it ta come out." She said through gritted teeth and tears.  
  
"Your baby has turned, turns out this may be difficult."  
  
Celtic stared at the doctor with scared eyes. "Don't let me die." She whispered.  
  
~  
  
The sun started to set on Brooklyn when Bumlets decided to go back to Manhattan.  
  
"I'll come by tomorrow ta see yer new addition." Said Spot as Bumlets gathered up Dominic.  
  
"An' you can see my brother." Said Dominic sleepily.  
  
Spot laughed. "He may be one disappointed kid in da mornin'."  
  
Bumlets chuckled as he left the docks with a sleeping Dominic in his arms. As he crossed the bridge he wondered if the baby had come and what it was, if Celtic got her wish or if Dominic did.  
  
He walked into the bar and at once Swifty took Dominic from him.  
  
"Yer wanted upstairs." Said Dutchy.  
  
Bumlets excitedly went up the steps, ready to see his wife and new child. He knocked on the door to make sure it was all right to come in, Esther opened it and let him in then quickly left the room.  
  
Something about the way she left gave Bumlets a feeling of uneasiness, as if there were complications with the birth.  
  
"Ah Bumlets, are you ready to see your daughter?" asked the doctor as he came out of the washroom holding a bundle.  
  
"What about Celtic?"  
  
The doctor turned and sighed. "We had to make a choice, save the baby or the mother."  
  
Bumlets raised his voice to say, "An' you chose the child?"  
  
"She chose," the doctor snapped, "your wife chose to give her life for the baby."  
  
He sat down suddenly in shock, not wanting to believe that Celtic was dead. After telling her there was nothing to worry about he felt as though he had lied to her.  
  
"She is still there if you'd like to pay your respects. I'll take your daughter out to Mrs. Jacobs."  
  
Bumlets watched the doctor leave then looked in the direction of the bed. Slowly standing he wondered if he really wanted to see her, then he got a good look of her and saw that she only looked as though she were asleep.  
  
He walked up to the side of the bed and knelt down, grabbing her hand gave him the realization that she would never awaken from this sleep.  
  
"No Cel, you can't leave me. We were gonna raise Katherine an' Dominic together."  
  
There was a long silence as Bumlets watched her closed eyes, wishing they would suddenly open and he could take Celtic in his arms.  
  
"I can't take care of our children on my own, you saw how bad I was with Dominic."  
  
Bumlets sat on the bed next to Celtic, brushed some strands of hair from her face then buried his head in her chest and cried. With Celtic gone there was no reason for Bumlets to keep going in life.  
  
"Celtic you can't go. I love you, ain't dat good enough?"  
  
Bumlets looked at her again and realized how selfish he was being. Celtic had given her life to bring another into the world. He understood that his wife wanted the child more than anything.  
  
"I make dis vow to you Celtic. Katherine an' Dominic are gonna grow up. Dey're gonna learn what you told me you wanted 'em to learn. I'll make sure they never forget you, an' I'll do my best ta make you proud of yer family."  
  
He then gave her one last kiss before leaving. As he stood, Bumlets noticed the ring around Celtic's neck. Removing it he said, "And I promise ta give dis ta Katherine on her sixteenth birthday, as yer fodder did fer yer mudder."  
  
Bumletls walked out of the room and went downstairs, where the newsies were waiting for news.  
  
"We had a daughter," a lump formed in his throat, "but Celtic won't watch her grow up."  
  
The newsies started to console Bumlets but he put his hands up and said, "Dis is what she wanted. She sacrificed her life fer our daughter."  
  
The bar slowly emptied, Bumlets held Katherine in his arms and stared at Dominic. He was trying to figure out how to tell his son about his mother.  
  
~  
  
As the body of Celtic was removed from the bar, Jack took Dominic for a walk to the lodging house. When they returned Dominc ran to his father and asked, "Can I see Mom now?"  
  
Bumlets sat down at a table with Dominic, holding Katherine he said, "Dis is yer sister."  
  
Dominic looked disappointed as he looked at the baby. "How come I can't see Mom?"  
  
Taking a deep breath, Bumlets began to explain to Dominic the reason he would no longer see his mother.  
  
"But she'll be back later right?"  
  
Bumlets shook his head. "No, Celtic will never come back, she is dead."  
  
Dominic looked confused at first, he looked at the baby again and said, "Mom died 'cause of her?"  
  
"Dominic, I don't want you blamin' Katherine fer losin' yer mudder."  
  
The young boy jumped out of the chair angrily. "But it's her fault that I don't get to see Mom anymore! I was right, girls're nothin' but trouble."  
  
Before Bumlets could say anything Dominic ran upstairs to his room. He fell into his bed and cried his seven year old heart out for the mother he would never see again.  
  
"She took away my mama from me, so I don't gotta like her." He said to himself, wiping the tears from his face.  
  
The door opened and Bumlets walked in, anger flaring in his eyes.  
  
"What da hell's wrong with you?"  
  
"I don't hafta like the baby, it took my mom."  
  
Bumlets could tell it was going to take a while for Dominic to get used to the face that Celtic chose to give her life for the baby.  
  
"Son, you don't hafta like Katherine now," Bumlets sat next to Dominic and pulled him onto his lap, "but promise me you'll grow ta like her."  
  
Dominic threw his arms around his father and hugged him as tears started to fall. "I miss Mom."  
  
Bumlets hugged Dominic tight as his eyes welled up. "I know Son, so do I."  
  
The two sat together and mourned the loss of Celtic, the important person in both their lives.  
  
Outside the door Dawson held Katherine, looking at her he could see so much of Celtic that he silently predicted when Katherine gew up she would be an exact double of her mother.  
  
"Your mother lives in you little one."  
  
Katherine looked up at Dawson and smiled, almost as if she understood him and was proud.  
  
"You've already got her smile." He said with a smile. 


	8. Part 8

Fifteen years passed since the tragic death of Celtic, and in those years a family grew that she would have been proud of. Dominic was now twenty-two years old, his looks matched that of his father so there were many young ladies who followed him. He no longer held anything against his sister, he understood what his mother had done.  
  
Katherine grew up to be a mature fifteen year old, one her father was very proud of. Unlike her mother, she had fiery red hair with no hint of any other color, her deep green eyes added to her Irish look.  
  
Bumlets became a successful businessman though he never married again. He felt if he did so he would betray Celtic's memory.  
  
The family moved from the bar when Shane returned from Ireland, they lived in the aristocratic part of Manhattan since Bumlets became an agent for singers and dancers. He was able to get such a job with the help of Medda, she knew he wanted a change in life so she trained him.  
  
The year was 1923 and as the world went through changes, so did Katherine and Dominic.  
  
"Where are you going tonight?" Katherine asked her big brother at the breakfast table.  
  
"What makes ya think I'm goin' out tonight?"  
  
A smile slowly appeared on her painted lips. "You seem pretty crazy over Lisa."  
  
Bumlets looked up from his newspaper. "Who's Lisa?"  
  
"Just a girl I know." Dominic answered quickly.  
  
"Last week the name was Tara, what happened to her?" Bumlets asked.  
  
"Oh Daddy, he has to move on to newer things." Teased Katherine.  
  
Dominic turned red as he left the dining room, while Bumlets and Katherine laughed at him.  
  
"And what about you Katy? What're yer plans fer tonight?"  
  
"Wendy and I were thinking about going to Irving Hall."  
  
Bumlets shook his head. "I'd rather you didn't go. Medda told me the gentlemen there are not to be trusted."  
  
Katherine looked disappointed but she understood. "I'm sure we can find something else to do."  
  
He smiled at his daughter. "Is Wendy's brother Justin going to join you'se guys?"  
  
Katherine's cheeks turned pink as she answered, "Not this time."  
  
Wendy and Justin were Jack and Sarah's twins. As they grew up together Katherine and Wendy became close friends, once they entered their teen years Justin started to show interest in Katherine.  
  
Bumlets looked at the clock on the mantle and stood. "Well I'm off to work. I'll see you an' yer brudder tonight."  
  
Katherine stood and hugged her father before walking him to the door. When Bumlets had gone she went to the phone and began to call Wendy then stopped, what if Justin picked up? She tried to hide her interest in Justin, but she wondered how much longer it would last, when would she tell him how she felt?  
  
"Did everyone leave?"  
  
The sound of Jack's voice made Katherine jump. She went out into the hall to meet him, glad that something came up so she didn't have to make the call.  
  
"Jack it's good to see you. It has only been since yesterday." She said with a smile.  
  
Jack hugged her then held her at arms length. "Ya look so much like yer mother. She'd be proud."  
  
Katherine smiled as a distant look came over her green eyes, many told her she was the exact same as her mother and it made her wish that she had known Celtic.  
  
"You gotta be wonderin' why I'm heah," said Jack as he put an arm around Katherine and led her to the den, "I was wonderin' if you'd mind goin' out with Justin instead of Wendy."  
  
She gave him a suspicious look. "Why?"  
  
"Turns out Wendy's become ill an' Justin offered to take her place," he smiled, "but he was too shy to come an' ask you himself."  
  
Inside she was excited, it would be the first time in nine years that she and Justin would be alone together. The first time they were both six years old, it was at Irving Hall and they were hiding from Racetrack. She doesn't remember how it happened but Justin kissed her on the cheek.  
  
"Katy? Are you gonna answer me?"  
  
She looked at Jack and answered, "I guess it's fine with me."  
  
"Then I better go an' let Justin know."  
  
Jack said good-bye to Katherine then left her alone, not knowing how excited she was at the sudden turn of events.  
  
~  
  
The night seemed to go by too quickly for Katherine. She and Justin went out to dinner, saw a movie, and now they were sitting on the Brooklyn docks.  
  
"I should get home soon." She said, a hint of disappointment in her voice.  
  
Justin didn't hid his disappointment, he sighed and said, "Already? The night just started."  
  
She looked into his piercing blue eyes and became lost in them. He moved in closer to the point that his lips brushed hers, it was the kiss he wanted to give her ever since he could remember.  
  
"Katy, you gotta know how I feel about ya." He said once the kiss was broken.  
  
Katherine stared at Justin, suddenly becoming uneasy. She stood and began to leave when Justin grabbed her arm.  
  
"I'm sorry Justin but I really---."  
  
"Katy listen ta me please," he held her arms, "I've finally got the courage to tell ya that I love you."  
  
She stood in shock, she didn't think those three words would be said to her at such an early age. It was something she wasn't ready for.  
  
"Katy? Is der anythin' you'd like ta tell me about what I said?"  
  
Looking down she said, "Can you take me home?"  
  
Justin became a little frustrated as he walked Katherine home, he just told her how he felt about her and she was acting like she didn't hear him.  
  
They walked up the front steps of her house, Justin started to leave when Katherine stopped him.  
  
"Justin, I'm not trying to be rude, I just don't know if I'm ready for this change in our relationship."  
  
He nodded then said good-night to Katherine before she went inside.  
  
"Is somethin' wrong Katy?"  
  
Katherine didn't think Bumlets would be awake. She walked up to him, hugging him she said, "Daddy, I have a problem."  
  
"You wanna talk about it?"  
  
She nodded then told him what had happened earlier with Justin. One thing Bumlets loved about his daughter was she never kept things from him, when something bothered her she would talk with him about it.  
  
"Yer not sure if you love him back?" he asked once she explained everything.  
  
"What did Mom say when you said it to her?"  
  
Bumlets smiled at the memory as he told Katherine the story. Keeping his promise to Celtic, every chance he got he would tell Katherine and Dominic about their mother.  
  
"So Mom told you right away how she felt?"  
  
"Katy, maybe you should think dis over, is it somethin' you really want?"  
  
Katherine sighed as she went upstairs to her room. Things were starting to change for her and she was afraid of being unprepared, as she was when Justin said he loved her. She was afraid she had offended him.  
  
~  
  
"Katy, you've been avoiding Justin for two days, what happened?"  
  
Wendy was really worried about the sudden change in Katherine and Justin after they went out.  
  
"Can we talk about something else?" asked Katherine in a frustrated tone.  
  
Shaking her blond curls Wendy said, "Not this time. You've never kept stuff from me before."  
  
Katherine heaved a sigh. "Justin told me he loved me."  
  
A long silence followed what she said. Wendy always knew her brother had feelings for Katherine, there was always the question of how much his feelings grew for her.  
  
"Katy, that's no reason to avoid Justin. He's been feeling pretty bad since that night."  
  
Katherine didn't want to hear that, she was feeling bad enough about what happened.  
  
"Katy you have to talk with him, it'll make things right between you two."  
  
There was a knock on Katherine's door, she stood and opened it to find Dominic.  
  
"You've got a telephone call Katy. Hurry up 'cause I'm expectin' a call from Lisa."  
  
Katherine quickly went downstairs and picked up the phone. "Hello?"  
  
"Katy? It's Justin."  
  
She stiffened. "Yes? What is it?"  
  
"Yer father said you wanted to talk ta me, what's up?"  
  
Her mind raced on what to say to him. "There must be some mistake---."  
  
"Why've you been avoiding me? Is it because of what I said to you?"  
  
She sat down. "Justin, I like you very much, when you said that it took my by surprise."  
  
There was a pause on the other end, making her think she had said the wrong thing. Finally Justin said, "Katy, there's somethin' important I wanna talk with you about. Will you meet me at the lodging house?"  
  
"Yes, I'll come right now."  
  
She hung up the phone and quickly left the house to meet Justin at the lodging house. When Kloppman had passed away Jack took over the ownership of the lodging house and became quite successful.  
  
"Katy, what're you doin' heah?" asked Jack when she entered the building.  
  
Justin came from the back room. "I asked her to come."  
  
He took her hand and led her upstairs to the rooftop. She looked at him and asked, "What's so important?"  
  
Taking her hands, Justin looked into Katherine's eyes and said, "Katy, after tellin' you how I felt it made me realize I can't live without you."  
  
Katherine gasped and stepped back, only to have Justin tighten his grip on her.  
  
"Justin, I don't think I'm ready to hear what you're going to say." She said, looking away.  
  
"But I'm ready to tell ya," he lifted her chin, "I want you ta be a part of my life forever."  
  
She watched as he removed something from his pocket. He slipped it on her finger and said, "Marry me?"  
  
Katherine stared at the ring on her finger, amazed at how quickly their relationship was going.  
  
"Katherine?"  
  
She looked up at Justin. "I'm not." pausing she looked at him and thought to herself who else would take such good care of her, "I wouldn't want to spend the rest of my life with anyone else."  
  
Justin smiled then kissed Katherine. He was afraid she would say no to him after what happened, it was hard for him to ask her the question.  
  
"I have to go," she said, "I left Wendy to see you."  
  
She left the lodging house in a hurry, hoping Wendy hadn't left yet. Just as she opened the door Wendy was coming downstairs.  
  
"Where did you go?" she asked.  
  
Katherine grabbed her arm. "I went and talked with your brother, that was him on the phone."  
  
"Well? What did you talk about?" asked Wendy excitedly.  
  
A smile appeared on Katherine's face. "I am now engaged to him."  
  
Wendy didn't believe it until Katherine showed her the ring. She suddenly threw her arms around her friend and said, "This is so wonderful, you two were meant for each other."  
  
Dominic came down at that moment, when he saw the sudden change in his sister he asked, "What's goin' on?"  
  
"Oh Dom look," said Katherine as she showed him the ring, "I'm engaged to Justin."  
  
Dominic stared at the ring then at his sister. "Are you serious? He just asked you?"  
  
When she nodded he picked her up and spun her around, causing her to shriek. Putting her down he said, "You should tell Dad right now."  
  
"But he's working right now, I don't want to bother him."  
  
Dominic started to push her out of the house. "It ain't gonna bother him if its news like that, now go."  
  
He closed the door and then looked at Wendy.  
  
"I didn't know Justin was going to propose." She said, shrugging her shoulders.  
  
"She's not ready." Said Dominic as he ran his fingers through his hair.  
  
Wendy became puzzled. "Then what was that about just now?"  
  
Ever since he decided to be a brother to Katherine, Dominic became protective of her. Not so much that it seemed she had two fathers, just enough so she knew how he felt about what she did.  
  
"Wendy how would I look tellin' her I didn't like the idea?"  
  
"Is there something you don't like about Justin?" she asked.  
  
He gave her a dirty look. "Like I'm gonna tell his sister."  
  
She rolled her eyes as she started to leave. "Your problem is she's doing better than you in relationships. You think you should be the first to get married."  
  
As she walked out of the house he thought about what she said. Was it true that he was jealous of Katherine because she was getting married first?  
  
He walked upstairs and tried to figure it out for himself.  
  
~  
  
Katherine walked up the office steps to see Bumlets, getting nervous with every step. She wondered if her father would approve.  
  
"Katy, what're you doin' heah? Is everythin' alright?"  
  
She looked and saw Bumlets walk up to her. "Daddy, there's something I have to tell you."  
  
Bumlets sat his daughter down next to his desk. "So what's dis news?"  
  
"I went and talked with Justin today."  
  
"Oh good, get everythin' straightened out?"  
  
She nodded as a smile appeared. "Yeah, and he asked me something."  
  
Bumlets looked at her, confused. "What'd he ask?"  
  
Katherine showed him the ring on her finger without saying a word. Bumlets stared at it for a long time in puzzlement, then his eyes went wide.  
  
"He asked you ta marry him?"  
  
She nodded. "Yes Daddy, and I accepted."  
  
Bumlets didn't know how to react, he could tell she was excited about the engagement, but he wasn't ready to give her away.  
  
"Daddy? Should I have said no to Justin?" Katherine asked.  
  
"Sweetheart, do ya really wanna marry Justin?"  
  
She nodded as she looked down in her lap, thinking Bumlets didn't approve. He lifted her chin and smiled. "Katy, dis is yer life an' you gotta do what makes you happy. I just don't think I can letcha go."  
  
Katherine threw her arms around Bumlets and hugged him tight. She spent her life trying to make her father proud, this was the biggest test for her.  
  
"Well I gotta get back ta work, we can talk when I get home tonight."  
  
Katherine left her father's workplace and started for home, all the while thinking about the life she would have with Justin. She passed by the lodging house and was stopped by her now fiancé.  
  
"Didja tell yer father?" he asked.  
  
She put her arms around his neck and said, "Yes, but I don't think we should get married right away."  
  
"We can get married when yer ready."  
  
Justin knew she wasn't ready to get married yet, he didn't have a problem with that. Katherine was never one to rush into things when she wasn't ready.  
  
"Justin, don't you think we're a little young to be thinking about marriage and that kind of thing?"  
  
He looked at her. "Katy, love's confusin' like dat, it can't be explained."  
  
Katherine then pulled him into a kiss, which Justin turned it into something more passionate. She suddenly pushed him away and quickly walked home, wondering what he really wanted her for.  
  
When she entered her house and walked up the steps to her room, Dominic watched her and wondered what could be bothering her now.  
  
"Kate, what's botherin' you now?" he called up the stairs.  
  
She came down and looked at her brother. "You're a guy, can I ask you something?"  
  
Dominic put an arm around his sister and gave her a confused look. "Did Justin do somethin' to ya?"  
  
She explained what went on between her and Justin, ending with, "It just didn't seem right, so I left."  
  
"Well yer real pretty, who wouldn't wanna kiss you like dat?" he said with a grin, which faded when he saw the glare Katherine was giving him.  
  
"Look, guys do things around girls that ain't expected. At least you ended it before it led ta somethin'."  
  
Katherine gave him a mischievous girn. "What would that be?"  
  
Dominic cleared his throat and let go of her. "I ain't talkin' ta you no more."  
  
She laughed and hugged her brother, glad she had someone to talk with about such things.  
  
~  
  
After six months of waiting, Justin and Katherine decided on a day to get married. Everyone helped them prepare, from Esther making the dress for the bride to be, to Jack and Sarah reserving the church.  
  
When the day came, Bumlets wasn't ready. He knew this was what Katherine wanted, and he had no objection to Justin, it was the idea of losing Celtic again that made him dread this day.  
  
"Daddy? Are you ready?"  
  
He looked up at Katherine, his little girl had grown up too quickly for him, and as he gazed at her, dressed in a simple yet elegant white dress, he wished there was a way he could hold on and never let her go.  
  
"Katy, ya look so beautiful."  
  
She walked up to him, her green eyes sparkling more than usual. "Even though I'm taking a big step today, I don't ever want to stop being your little girl."  
  
A lump formed in Bumlets' throat as he began to lead her out into the sanctuary. Suddenly he remembered something and fumbled through his pockets as he said, "Katherine, when yer mother died, I gave her a promise."  
  
"What was it?"  
  
He removed the ring he took from Celtic and placed it around Katherine's neck. "Dis was hers, I promised to give it to you."  
  
Katherine looked at it and suddenly felt closer to the mother she never knew. Bumlets then proceeded to walk her out and down the aisle. As he gave her away he smiled, he suddenly remembered the prediction he made about Jack's children and his own.  
  
"Can you believe dis is happenin'?" whispered Jack as Justin slipped the ring on Katherine's finger.  
  
"Dey grow up too fast." Stated Bumlets.  
  
"We still got Wendy an' Dominic."  
  
Bumlets looked over at his son and noticed a tear running down his cheek. "I hope yer watchin' from heaven Cel," he said in his mind, "'cause dis is the family we didn't think we'd get. Miracles do happen." 


End file.
